Chasing Fate The Continuing Story
by goldenpiglet54
Summary: Sequel to Chasing Fate! Cameron, Chase and Jay are about to enter another chapter in thier lives, but its one that puts Jay's life in the balance. Can Chase and Cameron pull through? who will be Jay's love interest?
1. New Beginnings

Its has been nearly three months since Cameron and Chase lost the baby and since Jay's overdose. Jay has been going to group therapy in the hospital, Chase has been trying to be supportive of Cam, but nothing seems to be working. Cameron has gone into a slight depression and it will get worse if nothing is done about it.

In other news the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital is funding a new fertility research project and Chase has been asked to co-head it with Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy. The new project is just basically testing a new fertility drug, in hopes to get it approved by the FDA( Food and Drug Administration).

Even though Cameron is sort of depressed Chase thinks he knows the way to her heart and he has a surprise waiting for her when she comes home after work.

Cameron walks toward her front door and notices there is a note taped on the front. She opens it and it reads:

"Cameron follow the arrows for a surprise."

She looks down with a smile and follows the red arrows, which lead to the kitchen, where a dozens of bunches of red, white and pink roses await her. Chase is all dressed up and has prepared a candlelight dinner.

"What is all this?" Cam asks with a huge smile.

"Oh, its just a little something, that I thought would make you feel happy, its to show how much I care about you."

"Thank you, its beautiful, really."

They sit down to eat and when the meal is over, Chase turns on the radio and plays the song I'll Be, by Edwin McCain.

Chase bows to Cameron, "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly."

They dance until the song fades away and then Chase graps a blanket and they head out on the roof to look at the stars.

"This night was perfect, thank you so much."

"Almost perfect."

"What do you mean almost?"

"One more thing... Chase goes into his coat pocket and pulls out a sliver velvet box and he opens it. "Uhm will you marry me?"

There was a long pause, and Cameron is now tearing.

"Cameron, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want us to try again to have a baby, but only when your ready. I love you forever and for always."

She stares into his deep blue eyes and smiles.

"Yes."

They kiss and hug.

"Now the night is perfect." Says Chase as they walk back into her apartment.

"Chase?"

"Yeah."

"Lets just keep this to ourselves for now, okay."

"No problem. I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

"Of course, I love you."

"Love you too 3


	2. Science Projects

Science Projects

A week has gone by and not a word has been said about the engagement, not even House suspects anything. Jay is doing really well, as expected in his therapy and is ready to leave the program a clean man.

Chase and Dr. Wilson have been working long hours to get ready for the FDA meeting, where they hope to get the new drug, Diatene, approved and ready for human testing. The only test subjects they've has so far are chimpanzees and everything has been going according to plan, so there should be no problem getting the drug accepted, or so they think.

Cameron, has been her usual self, a lot happier now after Chase asked her to marry him. Although she is in no rush to tie the knot, or even try for another baby.

Its Saturday morning, Chase is still sleeping and Jay is getting ready for his last class of the semester, he realizes that his brother is still in bed and should probably wake him up so he's not late for his FDA board meeting.

"Robert! Robert! Wake up, you're going to be late, and the FDA waits for no one! Get outta bed."

"What time is is?"

"8:32."

"Really?! Shit I gotta go!"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Well, good luck with everything today."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Chase yells as he's getting dressed in his room."

"Knock em' dead bro." Jay yells as he walks out the door.

AT PPTH

"Are you all ready, Dr. Chase?" Dr. Cuddy questions a very studious looking Robert Chase.

"What? The FDA? No problem."

"I'm glad you're so sure of yourself." He nods.

"Dr. James Wilson, so glad you could join us." Dr. Cuddy says to a just rushing through the door Dr. Wilson.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Its okay, you're doing all the talking right Dr. Wilson?"

"Yeah right." He sarcastically says back to Chase.

"Well lets get going before we're late." Dr. Cuddy says putting on her coat.

AT THE FDA MEETING

Dr. Anne Simcox is the President of the FDA and her board members are awaiting their arrival, they're are just on time.

"Dr. Simcox, Board of directors I'am pleased to bring you a new revolution of fertility treatments, a drug called Diatane.(2 hours later..and then some more.)

After about 3 hours of in-depth explainations and power-point and anything else you can think of to present a new drug, the FDA had, heard enough.

" Thank you Dr. James Wilson, Dr. Lisa Cuddy and Dr. Robert Chase, we will know make out deliberations."

About an hour later the FDA had made their decision.

Dr. Anne Simcox starts off, "Thank you again for your intruiging and insightful presentations, we were all blown away, and maybe in the near future we will have enough funding to further your research.."

Chase's heart sank, he thought to himself "All their hard work, for nothing."

Dr. Simcox continues, " I am very sorry to announce that the FDA has had to, again reiterating the lack of funding, terminated your project and you each will receive small reimbursments, as a reward for all your time and effort put into the project. Again thank you and you will hear from us if there is a need for your services."

Outside after the meeting

"So what are going to do with the surplus of the drug we have?" Dr. Chase asks Cuddy.

"Who cares at this point." Dr. Cuddy says with a half-hearted smile. "I sure as hell don't need it, James you?"

"Hey don't dump it on me, I have enough drugs to worry about that are FDA approved for my patients. Chase what about you?"

"I guess I could take them, I'll just stash them in my apartment."

"Well now that, that's settled, I'm heading home." Dr. Wilson says.

"Yeah, I need a drink." Dr. Cuddy says with a laugh.

"I'm going to take a long nap." Dr Chase blurts out.

All three doctors stare at eachother for a minute, and then head to their respective cars and go home.

At Chases Apartment

"Hey man, how did it go?"

Chase has a bleak look on his face.

"Uh, I take it not so good?"

"That would be correct, they turned us down, and I got stuck with the left over surplus of Diatane."

"Oh, okay, thats rough...uh is there anything I can do for ya?"

"Yea, actaully can you grab me a beer from the fridge?"

"Ha-ha, no problem. You're not going to walllow in your sorrows are you?"

"Nope, I just need a little something."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

2 hours later Jay and Chase are still sitting at the counter just talking and playing cards. Then suddenly Chase sits upright and it looks like a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Are you alright, man.?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, I was just thinking.."

"About... what exactly?"

"Just the project what we could have done with the human testing, and if it would help Cameron carry a baby full term. You remember the diagnosis after we lost the baby right?"

"Yeah, didn't she have polycystic ovaries and a thinning uterus, or something like that."

"Yeah, thats why she has trouble carrying to full term."

"And you think she would agree to taking an unapproved drug, to try and have a baby? Even though you guys are just engaged."

"No, I don't think she would want to, its too soon and too risky for her in her condition."

"Good thinking, mate do you want another Korona? Chase!?"

"Huh? what, no thanks."

"What are you thinking, you have that look..." Jay looks concerned.

"Are you allergic to anything besides peanut butter and penicillin?"

"No, why?" Jay is woried and slightly scared at the same time.

"We don't necessarily need a women for a human experiment." Chase says wit a sly look on his face.

Jay nearly chokes on his Korona and spits some out. "What! You mean do the tests on a man! Are you fucking out of your mind! Its totally unethical, completely immoral, the risk facor is out of the roof and can you imagine the amount of paperwork Cuddy is going to have!!" Jay yells at his brother.

Chase as calm as ever just sits there and says "Who says we need to tell anyone."

"Wow hold on, you mean you want to use me?"

"Yeah, your all for good science right?"

"Well yeah, but I never thought that you would want to do something like this."

"Oh come on, you wouldn't really be pregnant, pregnant.

Jay looks at his brother and thinks really really hard as he's pacing across the kitchen floor.

He breathes heavily, "So absolutely no one would find out?"

"No, it would just be between you and me, where in this together kind of thing."

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this, but lets do it.


	3. I Must Be Crazy

I Must Be Crazy

Chase is staring at his brother with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Look, I just said I would, now stop asking me before I change my mind. So when do you plan in "impregnanting" me or whatever the hell it is?"

"As soon as possible, get your coat."

2am PPTH

"You didn't exactly tell me we where going to break into the lab."

"Yeah sorry mate I left out that small detail, and the fact that I'm stealing an egg from the egg bank."

"Great, now where thieves, I can just see it now...2 Aussies caught stealing from hospital's egg bank."

Chase laughs and smirks at Jay.

"Just, shut up will you."

"Well just hurry up."

Jay is acting as the lookout.

"Alright coast is cleat, now can we get out of here, this place gives me the heebie jeebies at night."

"Not quite yet I need to grab the portable sonogram machine from Radiology."

"Perfect." Jay whispers sarcastically.

"Alright I got it, lets get out of here."

"Thank God."

Back at the Apartment

"Uhmm...okay just take your shirt off and lay down on my bed."

"I must be fucking crazy to be doing this." Jay says as he rips off his shirt bearing his buff abs.

"Yeah, yeah just lie down and try not to move."

"So what exactly are you going to do? I mean I have a right to know, it is my body."

"That it is mate. Well I'm going to implant a fertilized egg into your abdomen and you take Diatane, everyday six times a day for twelve weeks, then thats basically it. I get all the information I need and we're done."

"You know this is a long shot right?"

"Yeah, but that's why its good science, the willingness to take risks, for the field...Jay cuts him off.

"And for the ones you love." Chase looks at him and nods.

"All right lay down and try to relax you stomach muscles, this may sting somewhat."

Chase sticks a long hair thin needle into his stomach and Jay winces at the pain.

"You okay?"

"Yup, I'm good."

"All done, well for now at least. Here take the Diatane."

Jay drinks it and he has a screwed up look on his face.

Chase laughs."How'd that taste."

"Eww, disgusting like black licorice and mint mixed together."

"Sorry but six times a day, every four hours, think you can handle that?"

"Yeah I'll manage. So now what?"

"Now we wait."

"How long before we know?"

"Could be a day could be a week, I'll just have to keep monitoring you. Good thing you're all done of classes eh?"

"Yeah thats the good part, but great way to spend the summer."

"Yeah, we should get to bed, sleep in my room tonight, just as a precaution."

"Okay see ya in the morning. Good-night."

"Oh Chase one more thing.? Whose egg and whose sperm was it?"

"Sorry mate, confidential I don't even know."

Jay then rolld over on his side and the events of that night over come him and before he knows it, he's fast asleep.


	4. Morning Mayhem

Morning Mayhem

Exactly three mornings later Jay wakes up and barely makes it to the bathroom beofore he throws up.

Chase walks into the bathroom.

"Hi, I take it your not well."

"Well aren't we Mr. Obvious this morning." Jay sarcastically blurts out.

"Hey I resent that." Chase says with a half laugh.

"Yeah, just do the fucking test." Jay says before he gets sick again.

"All right, just try and go to the bathroom for me."

Jay grabs the cup from Chase, and goes to the bathroom.

"Just run the damn test."

"Okay. Are you going to be alright."

"I'm fine, I just don't know if I really want to find out if out little experiment worked or not."

"Aww poor baby having mixed emotions." Chase laughs

"Shut it, Chase!"

"Oh, not very friendly, eh?"

( 5 minutes later)

"Go on you can tell me."

"Well I don't know how to, but it worked, I don't believe it, but it actaully worked."

"Great, I've the next twelve weeks to look forward to."

"You sure do." Says Chase patting Jay on the back.

A week later Jay is volunteering at the hospital and everyone around him notices his "illness" but only Dr. Cuddy questions him.

"Hey James, what is with you, you've been sick for almost a week now, I'm really starting to get worried."

"Oh, its nothing just a stomach bug that I caught from my girlfriend." Jay lies, but he really does have girlfriend. "Chase is taking care of me, I'll be fine really."

"Well I don't doubt Chase's abilities, but if I don't see an improvement in the next week I'm going to personally intervene."

"Thanks mom." Jay says with a smile.

That afternoon Jay is thankful to spend some time with Andrea, alone. They head back to Chase's apartment and watch Andrea's favorite movie, The Notebook.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch anything else? I mean it is kind of a chick flick?" Andrea asks Jay.

"No, I'm fine hun, whatever you would like, I'm just glad we finally get to spend more quality time together."

"Yeah, me too."

Andrea puts in the film and halfway through it things start to heat up to the point wher Jay has his shirt off and Andrea's unbuttoned her pants, but thats as far as it gets before Chase comes home.

Chase stands there for about three minutes before Andrea gets scared half to death and quickly buttons her pants and Jay puts his sleevless shirt back on.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I should probably head home, I'll call you later." Andrea says as she's kissing him good-bye.

"Bye, talk to you later, hun."

After Andrea leaves Chase stands in front of Jay with his arms folded.

"Oh, come on its not like I haven't in on you and Cameron before."

"The circumstances are a little different and in your condition you shouln't be engaging in such activities...you two haven't...had sex have you?"

"Why does it matter and I probably wouln't tell you anyways."

"Oh so you have?"

"Look...Jay kinda looks a little sad. Sarah was the first person I gave my virginity to and I'm not going to have sex again for a long time, okay."

"Hey, wow I did hit a sensitive spot, sorry mate."

"Its okay, you didn't know."

"Wait, there's more, isn't there. Something you don't want me to know, am I right?"

Jay grabs a seat on the couch and looks down to the floor, he then looks up at Chase.

"Sarah got pregnant and she uhm...lost the baby, the doctor says that its because of the pregnancy her cancer came back, she wasn't strong enough to fight the leukemia a second time."

Chase hugs him. "I know it hurts, I feel for you"

"Yeah, but I'll be okay, I've finally found someone who I can relate too, and Andrea makes me feel amazing."

"Well, I'm happy for you, just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks."

"No, problem."

"So in other news...how're feeling?" Chase laughs

"Pretty good, just really tired, but that's to be expected."

"Yeah it is, how long has it been?"

"Uhm three weeks, nine left to go."

"Can't wait for this to be over."

"You and me both." Chase says as he looks over at his brother.


	5. Tears For Cameron

Tears For Cameron

Cameron wakes up from a nightmare sweat pouring down her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face is hot and her mond is racing of thoughts about her lost baby girl. She gets up and splashes cool water in her face, and then looks across the hall to what would have been the baby's room. Chase had painted it pink and white a crib with Winnie-the-Pooha and Piglet bedding and stuffed animals everwhere. A rocking chair in the corner by the window and a chaning table along the back wall, Cameron walks over and sits in the rocking chair, picks up a pink bear and cries.

Its about 9 am and Chase's cell phone rings, its Cameron so he picks up. No answer.

"Cameron...hey Cameron? Is that you?"

Still no answer, he then decides to take a drive to her place to see if she's okay.

Chase arrives and lets himself in, he hears crying which leads to the baby's room.

"Hey Cameron, hey, what's wrong?" Chase puts her arm around her.

She sobs, "I'm sorry I was doing really well, I just miss her so much, why does it feel so bad?"

"I miss her too, but we can get through this I promise." Chase says wiping her tears from her face. "Now come on lets go back to my place, get away from her for while, how does that sound?"

"Okay." She says getting up and wiping her own tears."

They arrive at Chase's apartment and Jay is at the kitchen table eating a bowl of spaghetti with ketchup on it.

"Afternoon mate..Chase looks at his brother with an awkward look on his face. How does that taste?"

"Uh, not too bad, do you want some?" Jay holds up his bowl.

"No thanks, I already ate." He lied.

"Hey Cam, whats goin on?"

" Whats has gotten into you?"

"Huh?"

"Spaghetti with Ketchup?" Cam questions Jay.

"Its my new invention."

"Sorry, but I beat you to it, thats all I ate when I was pregnant."

Jay looks at her and then he looks over at Chase

"Oh, really" He hesitates. "Awesome." He says as he finishes his bowl and puts it in the dishwasher.

10 minutes later while they're all watching tv Jay suddenly gets up a runsto the bathroom where he gets sick. Cameron runs in after him, Chase follows.

"Wow, Jay I think that ketchup and pasta was too much for you." She feels his forehead and notices he's burning up.

"I'll be fine" he gets sick again.

Cameron takes his temp and he has a fever of 101.3.

"Chase he's burning up."

Chase is busy wetting towels with cold water to try and break the fever.

"Here use these." Chase hands Cam the towels and she puts them on Jays's back and neck.

"Its all gone" Jay manages to get out. Chase and Cam help him to his room where he tries to get some sleep.

"He's really sick, poor kid." Cameron says to Chase.

"Yeah, he'll be okay though, he was sick last week too" trying to pretend everything is alright.

"It was probably what he ate, pasta and ketchup...gross." Chase says. Cameron laughs.

"So are you feeling better?" Chase asks Cam.

"Yeah, do you mind of I stay the night?"

"Of course not." He says with a smile.

"Besides I can help take care of Jay, you now kinda like a mother-figure."

"Yea. Chase laughs You can keep him in line."

With that said Cam and Chase watch some more tv and Jay apparently falls asleep and later Chase andCam fall asleep on the couch.


	6. Second Thoughts?

Second Thoughts

_It has been brought to my attention, and rightly so that Jay's pregnancy timing is hard to follow, and its completely my fault. Sorry if anyone is confused, my bad, probably because it was 2am when I was writing the last couple chaters. Much like its 12am now, but ill try to make it easier to follow! thanks for all the reviews!_

Four weeks have gone by and Jay isn't sure how mouch more he can take, constant trips to the bathroom, morning sickness, fatigue, not being able to spend a whole lot of time with Andrea and not to mention taking Diatane six times a day.

Jay wakes up every morning much like he has for the past month, finding himself racing to the bathroom. Chase tries to be supportive, but Jay's had enough.

"Hey mate...uhm how are you feeling?" Chase asks standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Do you really even have to ask that?" Jay responds in an annoyed tone.

"I know its not easy, just think eight weeks left and you're done." Chase tries to reassure him.

"Easy for you to say, now you know why women are the one's biologically made to have babies men just aren't cut out for this."

"Wow, hey I knew you where having a rough time, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Well it is, and I've had it, I can't do this anymore." Jay gets up and washes his face.

"Are you quitting?"

"Yeah, I am, and I can because its my body and I call the shots."

"You can't just stop!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What happened to we're in this together kind of thing."

"Yeah well I guess I changed my mind."

"Fine go ahead, see if I care."

"Alright I'll see you later, I'm going to Andrea's and don't you dare think of calling me!"

As soon as Jay leaves Chase takes his remote and throws it against the wall cracking it. He then heads to work, where House has somehow found out about the recent engagement.

He walks into the room where Foreman and House are waiting for him. Foreman jumps up and hugs him.

"Congratulations man. God, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Uh sorry, wanted to wait for the apropriate time...I guess." House gives him a look.

"Yeah, congrats on ruining your life, lets just hope your marriage isn't a failure like mine was." He smirks and Cameron walks through the door, no doubt bringing House his coffee.

"You told them?" Chase asks Cam

"Yeah, I did, I thought there was no point in keeping it a secret any longer. Are you okay , you seem mad?"

"Do I? Sorry, just had a fight with Jay."

"So when is the big day?" Foreman asks with interest.

"August 19th, its all going to be outside and not too big, really simple."

"Okay enough already with the sunshine and flowers we have a case, 15 year old female, fever of 102, delusions, and mild siezures. Give me your best shot, Chase. The ball is in your court." Literally as house throws him his red over-sized tennis ball.

"Any history of drug abuse in the family or seizure disorders?"

"Nope, none."

"How about..."

"Wow, you suck this morning...next, Foreman run a CT scan and tox-screen. Our almost newlyweds can go the girls house..and well do what it is you do best look for drugs. Now scram!"

Foreman, Chase and Cameron all get up and quickly and follow House's instructions.

"Good doggies." House whispers as they all leave.

Later that evening after work Chase heads home only to find that Jay hasn't returned home yet. He figures he's still blowing off steam and respects his wishes by not calling him. He does however wait for him on the couch to return home, but he doesn't and he falls asleep on the couch.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jay lets himself in and walks over to a sleeping Chase and wakes him up.

"Hey wake up sleepy head, its 7 am."

"Huh, what?" Chase jumps up. "Where have you been? I waited for you all night, why didn't you call me."

"Relax I spent the night at Andrea's."

"You did?...And? That's it."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh come on you're not still sour about the fight we had are you?"

"A little, aren't you?" He notices Jay' acting a little strange.

"Look, I was having a bad morning and..."

"So you weren't really having second thoughts?"

"Oh no I was, but I realized after I left that I should have handled it better and I shouln't have yelled at you, it wasn't your fault."

Chase thinks Jay is acting like his hormones are out of whack.

"Wow we really need to end this trial, like now."

"Good, Im glad were on the same page, so how do we go about doing this?"

"Just stop taking the Diatane, and hopefully everything will eventually go back to normal."

"Sounds good." Jay says as he heads to his room. "Good night my favorite brother of mine."

"Yeah, sweet dreams" He sarcastically says back.

Jay is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling and he too has noticed a change in himself over the past month. He doesn't know why but suddenly he thinks about Sarah and the baby they lost. A tear runs down his cheek, what am I doing he says aloud. He continues talking to himself;

What would Sarah think, if I just aborted a baby? What would Cam think? Even though it goes against everything, its still an innocent life, and even an innocent life deserves a chance. I have to do this, for me, for Sarah, for Cam and what the hell, for Chase too. His watch alarm goes off, its 11pm, he opens a vile of Diatane and drinks it, squirming at the taste, I may as well get used to it, he says to himself. He lays back down resting his hand on hid belly button.

"I must be out of my mind, what is Chase going to think when he finds out?

Another tear rolls down his cheek as he tried to fall asleep, he can't help but think about the next 8 months abd what fate has in store for him.


	7. Lake House

Lake House

Another week passes and Jay sticking to hig guns keeps as he continues to take the Diatane without the knowledge of his brother. But how long before he find out? Its only a matter of time, before he notices.

Its 10am and Jay's cell phone rings.

"Hello." Jay says grogily.

"Oh hey did I wake you, hun?"

"No", Jay lied.

"Oh good, I have a surprise for you." Andrea squeaks. "You know how you've been complaining about Chase always being on your case?"

"Yea." Jay sits up in his bed and takes out a vile of Diatane and drinks it.

"You there hun?"

"I'm here."

"Well I think I've got the solution to your problem, you know how my parents have a lake house, right."

"Yeah, I've heard you mention it once or twice."

"Well how about you pack your bags and come spend 6 weeks with me at the lake house."

Could it really be that simple Jay thought? The perfect solution for Chase not suspecting anything, at least not yet. But first he would have to get his permission.

"What! Are you serious, thats awesome, I'd love too, but i just have to check with Chase which won't be a problem, when do we leave?"

"Uhm two days on Thursday and we come back the week of August 18th"

Oh no Jay thought the day before his brother's wedding.

"Well be back before the 18th or on the 18th?"

"We get back the 17th actually."

Jay sighs relief. "Great, I'll talk to the bro and get back to you."

"Perfect, talk to youn later hun, bye."

Later that afternoon Jay musters up enough courage to ask him about going away for six weeks.

"Hey Chase can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yea, what about are you feeling better?"

"Yea I'm feeling a lot better, thankfully after stopping the Diatane." Jay lies.

"Look, Andrea called me earlier today and she was wondering if I would be able to spend a few weeks with her parents at their lake house?"

"How many weeks, exactly?"

"Uhmm six."

"Six! Thats a long time, mate."

"I know, but I just thought that maybe it could be nice to spend some time away from eachother for a while. You know after everything that's happened in the past month."

"You might me right, alright you can go, but promise me you'll call. Oh when do you get back?"

"Yeah, uhm about that, we get back on the 17th of August."

"That's cutting it close, but it will work out just fine, I'll just get your tux measurements tomorow when we go out."

"Sounds good, thanks bro."

"No, problem."

Later that evening Jay is packing for his vacation with Andrea and her family, he takes out enough Diatane for the next two days and packs the metal suitcase in the middle of his huge duffel bag. He calls Andrea to let her know that its all a go, and that he'll see her on Thursday.

_ Okay everyone I'm going to jump ahead six weeks to Jay's return, if you hate it, please feel free to let me know!I'll also try and make the next few chapters as detailed as possible. Thanks._


	8. Wedding Bells and a Baby?

Wedding Bells and a baby?

The next six weeks fly by, Chase and Cameron are all ready for thier wedding and and for Jay's return, but its not what anyone expected. The past six weeks have visibly changed Jay, looking like he's gained a few pounds, but not enough yet to have Chase suspicious. Chase waiting for Jay's homecoming and has an early birthday present for him.

Jay walks through the door, and Chase embraces him with a big hug.

"Hey, there he is, how have you been?"

"I've been good, really good. What's wrong, mate?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought the lake house would keep you in shape, not make you gain weight."

Jay laughs "Andrea didn't seem to care, she just said there was more of me to love. But you're right I probably, I was really lazy though, you know how it is."

Chase is slow to respond "Yea, I guess so." He looks at his brother curiously

"So are you all set for the big day?" Jay asks trying to change the subject.

"Sure am, and speaking of big days you have a birthday coming up and I got you something, kind of an early birthday present."

"Aw, bro you didn't have to."

"Well I did, here you go." Handing Jay a box.

Jay opens the package and laying inside is a brand new custom Imac.

"Wow, this is awesome, thank you, I love it."

"Your welcome, I figure you can put it to good use."

"Thanks, yeah I sure can. Well I'm going to hit the sack Im absolutely beat, thanks again."

"No, problem, I'll see you later, night."

NEXT DAY AUG 18th

"Wake up Jay! Its 11am I need you to try on your tux, good thing the guy at the tux place messed up the size and got you a 38 waist instead of a 36."

"Yeah, thank god for the tux guy." Jay laughs as he gets up.

"Since when do you sleep with sweats on?" Chase asked

"Oh uhm..I don't know, new habit I guess."

"And a sweatshirt?"

" Yeah I was cold last night."

Chase coughs "And socks?"

"Alright, alright, so I was really cold last night."

"Uh-huh..the temp was set at 70 there was no way you where cold last night."

"Well I was, so get over already."

"Geez, here just try this on." Chase hands him his tux.

Jay tries ths tux on and it actaully fits him quite nicely, and it doesn't make his weight gain that obvious.

Jay looks at himself in the mirror, "Not bad, this might work out after all, at least for the time being." He says to himself.

He still knows that the time when Chase finds out is looming closer and closer, and Jay wants to stall for as long as possible. He walks out to show Chase.

"Don't you look handsome, that fits you nicely." Chase says as he's adjusting his bowe tie.

"Thanks."

Jay goes back into his room to change and closes the door behind him. Chase notices his secretiveness, but dismisses it.

Through the closed door Chase asks " Hey Jay I've been meaning to ask you, what happened to the left over Diatane, did you dispose of it like I told you too?"

Jay is surprised by the question and replies, "Yeah at the lab, why?" Trying to sound serious.

"Just wondering."

"Yup."

WEDDING DAY

"Morning Robert, are you nervous?"

"No, you?"

"Lier."

"Okay, I'm nervous does that make you happy?"

A little, nerves are good."

"Yeah, I guess."

" Two more hours." Jay says wacking his brother on the back. "Well I'm going to pick up Andrea and I'll meet you back here."

"Sounds good, mate."

AT CAMERON'S PLACE

"You look beautiful." Her sister tells her as Lisa Cuddy is helping to fluff her dress.

"Thank you, I just can't believe I'm getting marrried to Robert of all people. " She laughs. "But I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Well I'm happy for you and today is special for both of you." Cuddy ressures her smiling.

"Tou nervous?" Her sister Kate asks

"A little, but I'll be okay, I just hope Robert will make it." She smiles.

"Time to go." Cuddy says.

AT THE CEREMONY

Its a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in sight, and the gardens that Cam and Chase chose are magnificent. The white arch-way is pefectly decorated with magenta a soft pink roses and bouqets of roses are everywhere. Chase is at the archway with Jay waiting for Cameron.

"Are you nervous?" Jay whispers.

"Yes."

Jay laughs quietly "Just don't blow it."

"Thanks mate."

Jay looks out at the audience and winks at Andrea, she looks beautiful in her lavender strapless tea-length dress, she winks back. Also in the audience is Dr. Wilson and to everyon's surprise House

The music begins and Cam walks down the aisle, she looks amazing. Chase stares at her the whole way down, his knees start to tremble but he composes himself.

As Cameron is saying her vows shes tearing and Chase is holding her hands really tightly and Chase makes it through like a champ, not one slip up.

The music starts and Chase and Cameron walk down the pink aisleway.

The reception is at a small hall and only close family members and friends are present.

Halfway through the meal Jay's cell phone alarm vibrates reminding him to take his Diatane.

"Excuse me for a minute."

"Where you going?" Chase asks.

"I'll be right back."

He goes into a small corner of te hall and takes out his vile, Jays doesn't know that Chase followed him. Jay just finishes when Chase approaches him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, I have a sore throat and I was just taking some cough syrup." Jay quickly lies.

"Is that all it is, eh? Sure looked a lot like a Diatane vile to me." Chase angrily states.

:What are you crazy, come one, you don't honestly think..."

Chase grabs Jay's coat and pulls out a small container of Diatane. He almost drops it, in disbelief.

He then furiously hands it back to Jay and storms away.

The rest of the night is very awkward with Jay and Chase and they hardly speak. Andrea and Jay leave an hour early and head back to her place. Around 2am Chase and Cameron go the Westin ( a really really nice hotel) and well you know the rest.

Jay leaves Andrea's house and goes back to Chase's place, where he's not feeling so well. Pain is searing across his stomach as he trying to sleep, but he dare not call Chase. A couple hourse later the pain subsides and he drifts to sleep.

Before he knows it dawn approaches and he will have to face his brother.

_Ha-ah I was laughing as I was writing this. Its my longst chapter ever!! LOL...later 3_


	9. The Magnitude of the Situation

Magnitude of the Situation

Chase and Cameron leave the Westin around 10am and they drive to Cameron's apartment where she's going to start packing to move in with Chase, seeing as how he has the bigger place.

"I'll call you when I'm ready" Cameron tells Chase.

"Alright and I'm borrowing Foreman's truck so we should be all set for later." Chase says as he hugs his new wife.

"See you later, hun."

"Later." Chase says pulling away.

Chase pulls in the apartment parking lot, and hesitates getting out, he's doesn't know what lies ahead, and it scares him. He sits there for a minute and composes himself for what is coming.

He doesn't know whether to be angry, sad, happy, right now furious is the only emotion running through him, he just hopes he has the strength not to pummel his brother.

Chase opens the door and sees Jay sitting on the couch eating a yogurt. Atleast its healthy he thought to himself. Jay immediately puts the yogurt down and stands up, in almost a defending himself kind of way. Jay sees Chase, and he doesn't look too happy, Chase then grabs his brother with both hands by the shirt and throws him back on the couch.

"I don't believe you! Don't you realize what you've done!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't go through with aborting an innocent life. What would you do? Huh, after everythings that happened with Cameron losing the baby, what would you have done?"

"Jay, I don't even know where to begin, you've put yourself in an extremely dangerous situation, not to mention if anyone finds out! I'll lose my license and you'll be put into some kind of psych ward, that's not what I want to happen."

"Chase, there's no turning back now. I know its dangerous, and I'm sorry, but what other choice did I have? I know how much Cameron wants a baby and how shes not able to at the moment, I thought just maybe..."

"That maybe what James!?"

"If and when this kid is born, I would give him to you...and Cameron."

"What?" Chase says lowering his tone of voice.

"Remember what you told me before the experiment? That you have to take risks for the field..."

"And for the ones you love." Chase softly finishes his brother's sentece.

"I can't ask you to do this for us."

"But you didn't really ask, I soft of offered. So we might as well make te best outta this, you know bite the bullet."

"Bite the bullet, eh? Well just let me tell you, your in for a lot of sacrifices, so get used to it. Secondly you come straight home after your classes start in two weeks, and you can't go into the lab on campus. So you'll have to rescheduled your Chem Lab 2 for next semester, I'll write you a note, so don't worry about it."

"Okay...anything else."

"You do realize that this is a very high risk pregnancy, right?"

"Of course, but I can do this, we'll pull through."

"Your going to be monitored everyday, blood pressure and temperature check every morning, and sonograms atleast once a week. And I'm going to place you on a strict diet, don't think your going to get away with eating junk food. And exercise is a priority, you can walk on the tredmill and you can still lift, but I'm going to be present if you do so."

"Anything else?" Jay looking with wide eyes.

"Uhm not right now, but if I do think of something you'll be the first to know."

"What about Cameron?"

"Yeah, uhm where not going to tell her right now, we'll wait we dont wanna freak her out, I mean I just married the women." Chase half-smiles. "Uh wait here for a sec." Chase goes into his room and pulls out the portable sonogram machine and the gel.

"Lay down, take your shirt off."

He puts some gel on Jay's stomach.

"Geez, thats freezing."

"Sorry, get used to it. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Two minutes or so pass, and all is quiet.

"Well, what do you see?"

"There's the heartbeat, sounds good. By the look of things I'd say you're sixteen weeks, essentially four months along."

"Really, wow time flies, man."

"You're telling me? You know the magnitude of the situation is beyond you and me?"

"Yeah, I am well aware of that fact, thank you for reiteratng it to me." Jay says kind of sarcastically. A short pause: as Chase grabs a face cloth and wipes the gel off Jay's stomach.

"You know your in for a really rocky next five months or so, if you even get that far."

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you..." Jay cuts him off.

"Scared? Yeah, to death."

"Don't joke, its not funny, you know tomorrow is never promised"

"Hey, that's what Dad used to say." Jay says remembering his father.

"I know, I wonder what he's thinking right now? Jay asks

"Probably that we're both fools." Chase laughs.

"Yeah that sounds about right."

Chase's cell phone rings.

"Its Cameron calling to tell me that she's all done packing, and that I've got to come get her. Do me a favor and just vacuum the rug, and I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Sure no, problem."

"And remember not a word." Chase sternly says.

"Don't worry I'm not that stupid." Jay says as Chase walks out the door.


	10. Cameron and Secrets

Cameron and Secrets

Jay's cell rings.

"Hey I'm on my way home, meet me down stairs."

"Okay, see ya in a minute."

Jay walks down stairs to help Chase and Cameron with her stuff.

"Hey Cameron, how do you feel, now that you're a married woman?"

"It feels great, thanks. Here can you grab that big box over there?"

Jay goes to pick it up, and Chase cautiously watches him.

After all the boxes are brought up and some unpacking is done, Cameron decides to order some pizza.

"So how about pizza Chase?"

"Great, I'm starving and order Jay a garden salad too."

"A salad?" Cam looks at Jay.

Chase gives Jay a quick glance "Yeah a salad too, please I'm on a new health kick."

"Apparently."

Halfway through the mean Chase smells a hint of peanut oil and looks over at Jay.

"Whats wrong Chase?" Cam asks worriedly.

"I smell peanut butter, Jay don't you?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, wheres it coming from?" Jay suddenly stops talking and Chase grabs his salad and gives it a wiff.

"Its coming from his salad! Shit."

Cam looks over at Jay whose starting to break out in hives and she gets up and runs over to him. He tries to get up but falls off his chair. His airway is starting to close and Jay is stuggling to breathe.

"Robert get his epi-pen!"

Chase runs to his room and grabs his epi-pen.

"Jay, its okay, just relax, everything is going to to alright." Cam says trying to reassure him. "Hurry!"

"I got it!" Chase yells as he sticks his brother in the thigh. Immediately Jay stops struggling and tries to catch his breathe. Sweat is pouring down his face as he looks up at his brother. He then puts his hand on his stomach without even thinking.

"Chase?" He whispers.

"Shh..lets not think about that right now, your okay and that all that matters."

Cameron notices his hand on his stomach and immediately asks, "Does your stomach hurt, Jay?"

"What? No, not really." But before he can stop her, she puts her hand on his stomach and tries to find out if there is any pain, by pressing on certain areas.

"Cameron, his stomach doesn't hurt, he's fine!" Chase yells at her.

Shes in awe at what she feels.

"Cameron, I'm fine really." Jay says looking her sternly then at Chase.

"Oh my god!" Cam gasps, gets up and backs away.

Chase then helps his brother to his feet.

"Are you alright?" As he hugs him.

"Yea, I'm better, thanks for smellling the peanut butter, before it got any worse."

"I'm glad I did, wow, can you imagine how bad it could have been?"

"Yea, I know mate."

Meanwhile Cameron is standing in front of them with her hand over her mouth just listening to the two of them talk like what just happened between her and Jay never happened.

"Hello, is anyone even concerned her?" Cameron yells at the two of them.

"About what hun?"

"Uhm well I dont know lets see, that bulge on your brother's stomach." Cam sarcastically hollers at them.

"What, oh that." Chase looks at her awkwardly.

"Yeah that, you realize that it could be a tumor right."

Jay whistles and Chase half ass chuckles.

"Whats so funny? Its not funny you two!"

"Jay, we may as well tell her, I mean there's no use hiding it from her, she is a doctor"

"Yeah, please go ahead before her head pops off, or something." Jay says smiling.

"Telll me what, exaclty?" Cam asks looking very scared.

"Uh, Cam, hunny you may want to sit down for this."

"I'm fine just tell me." Cam says sternly.

"Uh well..uhmm...well..he's uh...uh pregnant."

There was a long silence, then Cameron barks out laughing.

"Are you two nuts, you actually think that he's pregnant"

Chase and Jay stare at eachother and neither is laughing.

Cameron half expecting them to say just kidding any minute, but they don't.

"Wait, you guys are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes we are Cameron." Chase tells her as he graps her hand.

"But thats impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Jay adds. "Believe me, I thought it was too and look at me now."

"But how?"

"Well yeah, thats the complicated part, you see after the FDA turned down the human experimentation on Diatane, I...well we decided that a woman wasn't necessary and I implanted a fertlized egg into his abdomen and he's been taking Diatane for the past four months."

Cameron is still somewhat shocked

" About three months ago, I wanted to quit the experiment, but I just couldn't do it and I went behind Rob's back and continued with the experiment...and well voila here I am sixteen weeks pregnant." Jay added quickly.

"You see its quite simple after you get past all the details."

"Yeah okay, so you're really pregnant, this isn't some kind of joke."

"Of course not, here we'll prove it." Chase says as he goes to get his portable sonogram machine.

They go into the living room and Chase lets Cameron listen to the heartbeat.

"Wow, thats amazing, forty beat a minute, perfectly normal."

"I'm sorry we had to lie to you, Cam it wasn't our intention." Jay tells her.

"Its okay, now you have an extra set of eyes on you from now..until when the baby is born."

"Great thanks." Jay says rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of which, when is the little bambino due?"

"Uhm I would suspect sometime in late December." Chase tells Cameron.

"What a special Christmas this will be?"

"Yea for both of you, your not the one's who has to have the baby."

Chase and Cam both laugh."This ist true, I almost pity you, but not quite." Chase retorts.

"Oh yeah, Jay your new bedtime is 11:00 on weekdays and 12 on weekends. Now get to bed."

Cam adds.

"Yeah , yeah I'm going. You two are going to have fun with this."

"Oh you have no idea." Cam says smiling. "Good night, sweet dreams."

"Night mate."

"See you in the morning."


	11. Tritter

Tritter

Chase's cell phone rings, he answers it, Dr. Wilson is on the other line.

"Chase," he whispers.

"Wilson? Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want anyone to hear me, are you alone, or in a provate place?"

"Yeah, Jay is in the shower and Allison is at clinic, and I'm heading to work in a few minutes. What'a this all about?"

"You might want to leave now."

"Wilson.."

"Chase, what happened with the left over Diatane, you said you'd gotten rid of it at the lab, but the lab shows no record that it was ever disposed of."

Chase's heart sinks and he immediately thinks of his brother.

"Well, there must be some mistake."

"That's only what I was told, Detective Tritter was over here just this morning checking things out."

"Wouldn't the FDA send someone over?"

"Usually thats what they normally do, but he's doing them a favor, I think some one on the board knows him, and asked if he would check it out, instead of sending some one out from Boston to do the dirty work."

"Right, thanks."

"One more thing, he got all the names of the people who worked on the project and he's already questioned me and Dr. Cuddy, you're next my friend, don't be surprised if he shows up soon."

"Dr. Wilson, meet me in your office, I'll call you when I get in, there's something I need to talk to you about, and bring Dr. Cuddy."

"Chase!" Wilson shouts as he hangs up the phone.

Jay is just getting out of the shower.

"Jay, get dressed quickly, your coming to work with me for a bit"

"Okay, is everything all right?"

"No, we have a serious problem."

"There's a detective investigating the disappearance of the Diatane."

"Uh-oh, not good, mate."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Im thinking, Im thinking."

Meanwhile Jay is getting dressed, he wears his new dark blue jeans and a light blue button up long sleeve blouse, he looks quite handsome, and the blouse really sets off his electric blue eyes.

"How's this look?"

"Great, those jeans fit you well."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, for now." He adds smiling. Jay gives him a smirk.

"Lets go, oh one more thing, hide your Diatane."

Jay goes to his room and opens the ceiling in his closet, there's a hole and he shoves the case into the hole and seals it, but not before grabbing a vile.

"Okay, its hidden,"

"Did you grab one, for six tonight?"

"I'm way ahead of you."

"Good, lets go."

AT PPTH

Chase calls Dr. Wilson as he's pulling into the public parking lot.

"Why aren't you parking in the doctors lot?"

"Because, each space is reseved for a specified doctor and my name is on my space, and I don't want Tritter to know I'm here, so this will have to to do."

"Lets go."

"Chase you're early? House confronts him. "Why?"

"Sorry not know, I'm a little busy" As he rushes past House before he has a chance to say anything.

"Chase? Jayy what are you doing here? He shouldn't be here." Wilson says cautiously.

"Its okay he's with me."

"Chase, what do you mean he's with you?" Cuddy barks out loud.

Chase locks Wilson's door and closes the blinds.

"Chase, what is wrong with you?" Cuddy shouts again. 

"Listen to me, there's something I need to tell you guys and you're not going to believe me, but you have to know."

"Rob, are you sure we should be doing this right now?"

"Jay, what choice do we have? Jay nods. "Thats what I thought."

"What is going on, Jay?"

"Its a long story..I don't even know wher to begin."

" After the FDA turned us down I...well we decided that we didn't necesarily need a woman to go ahead with human experimentation."

"Chase thats against the law!!!" Wilson yells and Cuddy glares at Chase with her arms folded.

"I know, but hear me out. I asked Jay if he would agree to the experiment. and he said yes, but only for the first trimester, and after that it would be over. So I implanted a fertilized egg into his abdomen and gave him Diatane."

Wilson and Cuddy look horrified and absolutely shocked.

Jay continues " And then after the first month I decided it was stupid and I didn't want to finish the first trimester, but I couldn't go through with it, so I kept taking Diatane. Its my fault really, I couln't abort an innocent life. Uhm so here I am know, eighteen weeks along."

"Wait,so you're saying he's pregnant?" Cuddy says walking up to Jay and looking at his stomach. "That explains the rapid weight gain, then and you being sick all the time."

Jay looks down and rubs his tummy.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea, what's going to happen if anyone finds out? "

"That is why no one can. Chase adds. Cameron knows and you two."

"Chase your brother is in a lot of danger, this is extremely high risk."

"I know, and I'm taking all of the precautions necessary."

"When is the baby due?" Cuddy asks Jay.

"Late December."

"Aww cute." Cuddy hugs Jay. "Sorry I'm getting all mushy on you."

"Its okay, I'm starting to get used to it."

"Well, with thay settled. Wilson says with a sigh of relief. He shakes Jay's hand. "Uh, congrats I guess is the only thing I can say at this point and yeah, its gunna hurt like hell."

"Uh, thanks mate."

"No, problem."

They all look at one another for a minute, then Cuddy speaks up.

"So when should we tell House?"

"Soon." Chase replies. "Very soon."


	12. House's Match

House's Match

After the long night at work Chase and Jay finally head home, where Cameron is waiting for them.

"Thank god you're home. Detective Tritter was here a couple of hours ago looking for you."

"He was?"

"Yeah, I just told him you weren't home, how are you feeling, Jay?" As she walks over to hug him.

"I'm okay, a little tired" He says as he's rubbing his chest.

"Does your chest hurt, bud?" Chase asks looking worried.

"Yeah, it does actually."

"Its probably just heartburn here I have some tums take a couple and take it easy on the couch." Cameron strongly suggests.

"Yeah, just stay off your feet for now."

Chase and Cam join him in the living room.

"So what are we going to do, about Tritter?" Jay asks

"I don't know, I'm thinking, any thoughts Cameron?"

"Maybe you should consider taking some of your classes online this semester, you know stay home, keep off your feet."

"Thats not such a bad idea. How many classes are you taking this semester?"

"Two, I took what would have been my third class last spring semester, just to get it out of the way. I guess it wouldn't kill me to take them online, but you can't keep me here."

"We won't we'll go out to eat, go to the movies, go shopping, I promise I won't keep you here, I just want you safe. Look, I'll even take next week off if you want."

"No, you shouldn't, it will look suspicious."

"Robert, hunny, we'll take shifts for the next week, just so things can calm down. I'll stay with him in the mornings until two, and then you can come home, and stay with him in the afternoon and evenings."

"I don't need to be babysat, guys, I'm almost 19."

"Just for a week, can you blame us for being worried?"

"No, I guess not. So uhm when are we going to tell House, I mean of all people he should know, and possibly Foreman?"

"Next week, if he doesn't figure it out by then." Chase smiles. "And I gave Cuddy and Wilson permission to tell him, so he possibly already knows by now." Chase notices that Jay is still rubbing his chest. "Heartburn, it can get really painful, is it right near the lower part of your sternum?"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Try taking a few more tums, I don't want to give you anything else, just in case, it could interfere with the Diatane, sorry bud."

"Its no problem, I understand."

The doorbell rings and they all look at each other.

"Here, put this over you." Chase says hurriedly throwing Jay a blanket.

"Whose at the door?" Cam asks.

Chase looks through the keyhole and he half expects to see Tritter, but much to his actual relief its House.

"Its House." He opens the door and lets him in.

"Good evening folks"

"Hi house." Cam says.

"Hey." Jay says.

House hobbles over to Jay sitting on the couch and sits next to him.

"You know I always knew that it would be you and Chase to do something incredibly stupid. I mean impregnanting a guy, thats not something you hear everyday, but then again thats something you never want to hear. House stands up, and looks at Jay and pulls the blanket off his stomach. God, I mean did it ever occur to you that if anyone other then me, Wilson, Cuddy, or Foreman ever found out, it would be an absolute disaster! Or are you really that dumb?!"

"House, leave him alone!" Chase shouts at House.

"Its okay, Chase. Dr. House, look I'm sorry for putting everyone around me in a shitty situation, but there's nothing anyone can do at this point, so yelling at me or my brother isn't going to solve anything."

House looks some what surprised by Jay's comments, he feels he's almost met his match. House then realizes thats Jay is right.

"You know you're right, and I'm usually the one who's always right, but for once in my life, some one else has made the good point. Look, obviously I'm on your side, but next time you plan on breaking a law, would you atleast warn me."

"Sorry. " Jay and Chase say at the same time.

House looks annoyed, "Scary, what spending so much time will do to brothers." House remarks. House walks over to the door, and Jay follows him to the door. House then turns around and gently pokes Jay in the stomach and says. "Fifty bucks its a boy." Jay smirks.

"You're on."

He then responds, "Oh the next few months are going to be fun, oh yes they are." He whistles while walking down the hallway.

"Phew." Cameron says aloud as she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I thought for sure he was going to bite our heads off." Jay says through his laughter. " Oh man Rob, you should have seen your face, it was priceless."

"Yeah, I imagine it was, I was scared shitless, thinking it was Tritter."

"Let's just all be thankful it wasn't." Cam calmly states. "Its 11:21 Jay."

"Yea, I'm going, mother." He sarcastically retorts back to Cam.

Jay is in bed; Chase and Cam finally get to spend some time alone.

"Do you think Jay will really have the baby?" Cam asks.

"I hope so, he wants more than anything to give you a baby."

"Give me one?"

"Us one, I mean to say."

"What? He's doing this for you and for me."

"But it won't be our baby, a total stranger's." Cam looks at her husband with sad eyes.

"Cam there's something I've been wanting to tell you for months, I didn't implant an anonymous egg, it was one of yours."

"From the lab?"

"Yes, and the sperm is well, mine. So in all reality it is our baby."

" Oh no, I take it you haven't told Jay?"

"No, not yet."

"Rob, you have too, don't you think its important for him to know, I mean he's the one who has to go through the labor and everything else."

" I know, I know, I'll tell him, he derserves to know the truth and he will."


	13. Truths and Tears Revealed

Truths and Tears Revealed

Jay is now five months pregnants and starting to really show, there's going to come a time very soon where its going to be near impossible to hide anything.

Its 5am and Jay gets up to go to the bathroom and he notices that Chase is working on his laptop.

"Hey, Rob, its 5 am go to bed, you look tired."

"I will I'm almost done."

"What are you doing anyways?"

"Actaully I'm monitoring your progress on a new program I bought, its quite fascinating to be honest with you."

"Really, sweet."

" I can hook up the blood pressure machine to this hook up here and it automatically records it and your temperature as well."

"That's so cool." He looks over at his brother, and notices a sad look to him. "Something wrong?"

He's slow to answer, "Uhm no, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, I know you better than that."

"Jay, sit down there's something you need to know, and Im such a horrible person for not telling you sooner."

Jay swallows, there's a lump in his throat. He sits down next to his brother.

"I'm listening"

"You know how I told you that the fertlized egg was anonymous?"

He nods, looking scared to death.

"Well, it wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Its ours, Cam's and mine." Jay closes his and kinda breathe's a sigh of relief.

"I figured you'd do something like that, I'm just glad you didn't say it was Dr. Cuddy's or something."

Chase laughs, "So you're not mad?"

"Well I'd just wished you had told me sooner, but I know why you didn...Jay stops talking mid sentence. He then puts his hand to his stomach."

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, I think the baby just moved." He said half smiling.

"Really? First time?"

"Yeah it is, its kinda cool."

"Just dont tell Cam." Chase says laughing.

"Why?"

"No, Im just kidding you can tell her, she'll just get all mushy on you."

"Eh, its alright I guess, I'm getting used to it."

"Yeah, its about time."

Jay then has a winced pain look on his face.

"Mate, you okay?" Chase asks looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," He manages to get out he then tries to get up and nearly collapses before Chase catches him.

"Wow, hey, your not okay bud."

He manages to get Jay back on the couch where Jay is in obvious pain.

"Rob, I don't feel so well, I think I'm going to be sick."

Chase grabs a waste basket and the thermometer. While Jay is getting sick Chase wakes up Cameron.

"Cam, hunny wake up , Jay is sick."

"How sick?" she jumps up out of bed.

"I don't know, he's throwing up and running a fever."

They both go back out to the living room.

"Hey Jay." She says while rubbing his back.

"Jay, can you remember if you ate anything? anything at all?"

"Yeah, I had a veggie burger at the new place on campus."

Chase then puts the puzzle pieces together.

"Its food poisoning." Chase says with a sigh of relief to Cameron. "Of all the things we're so worried about, he gets the one thing that we don't even think of." Chase says kind of laughing.

"Well, just be thankful thats all it is."

"Don't worry mate, I'm never eating there again."

"Oh, I'm not worried, I know you won't."

Jay's cell phone rings, its Andrea.

Chase picks it up. 

"Hello, Andrea this is Chase, Jay can't come to the phone right now, he got food poisoning."

"Oh, can you just tell him good-bye for me."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say, just tell him I love him and I'm sorry."

Chase hears yelling in the backround.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, could you just tell him for me."

"I will."

Chase hears a click and looks at Jay.

"What did Andrea have to say?"

"James, I don't know how to tell you this and I'm not sure now's a a good time, but Andrea's moving and not coming back."

"What!? Where did she says she was going?" Jay gets sick again.

"She didn't, she just told me to say she's sorry and that she loves you."

Cam looks at Jay. "I'm sorry."

Jay angrily says, "Could you two just leave me alone for a little while."

"Yeah sure no problem." Cam says pulling Chase by the shirt.

"If you need us, well you know where we are."

After Jay is feeling somewhat better, he goes to him room and cries.

"Why would she just leave? Of all times, I can't deal with this too." He thought to himself. Time passes and he cries himself to sleep.


	14. Its a Damn Cold Night

Its a Damn Cold Night

Its pouring rain out and has been for the past week, you can hear it on the panes of window, beating faster and harder than ever. Jay is sitting by the window working on his psychology paper, Chase sees him sitting there and brings him a hot chocolate.

"Hi. Here you go." Handing Jay a hot steaming mug.

"Thanks."

"Come on, you've hardly spoken in a week, talk to me."

"Why would she just leave? I don't understand."

"Some things aren't meant to be understood, mate."

"I know, she just...I know her, she would never just leave, thats not her, something must have happened."

"I'm sorry, I just hate to see you like this, you know stress isn't good for the baby, what you feel, the baby also feels." Jay nods.

"Yeah, I have to keep in mind that its not just me anymore, I'm caring for two."

"You are."

"Rob, do you really think the baby's going to be born?"

"I hope so, its our baby, Cameron, me and you. Your the monkey's uncle, though."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm too young to be a father."

"Yes, you are, you know I would absolutely kill you right?"

"Oh, I would have a new zip code, if anything like that ever happened." Jay says laughing.

Suddenly everything goes dark, and Jay's screen goes black.

"You saved it right?"

"Yes, I already made that mistake once."

"I'm going to check the switchboard, go get some warm clothes on and some candles, I have a feeling its going to be a long cold night."

5 hours later, the electricity is still out; Cameron, Chase and Jay are all huddled near the fireplace. The rain is still pouring down as heavy as ever.

Jay then presses his hand against his stomach and than takes Cam by the hand, so she can feel the baby move.

"Here, feel this, Cam."

" Amazing isn't it?" She responds.

"Sure is, to be honest with you , I can't wait for this to be over."

"I think we can all agree on that one mate." Chase pipes in.

The rain finally stops, and the electricity comes back on, but Chase, Cam and Jay are all asleep on the floor. Later Jay wakes up, looks down at Cam and Chase sleeping on the floor,blows out all the candles and puts the fire out. He covers them with the blanket and then heads to bed. Four more months he thought to himself, will I make it?


	15. Dodging the Devil

Dodging the Devils

"Happy birthday Buddy!" Chase yells in Jay's ear to wake him up.

"Hey, thanks Rob. Why aren't you at work though?"

"Uh.. because I took the day off to spend some time with you and to get you out of this house."

Chase says waving a couple of tickets in front of his brother's face.

Jay sits up in bed and grabs the tickets from him.

"No way, these are awesome seats! How'd you get them?" Jay says staring at the tickets in his hand. They're to a New Jersey Devils pre-season game against Boston.

"Lets go we have a drive ahead of us to East Rutherford, so outta bed and we'll get some breakfast when we're out."

"Sweet." Jay gets out of bed and puts on his red abercrombie sweatpants and a white hoodie, with the Devils logo on it. Over that he puts on an authentic NJ Devils jerseys which name reads on the back Brodeur.

"You look festive." Chase comments.

"Oh you have to be, when you go to a Devils game." Jay says grabbing a quick cup of orange juice.

"Hey mate, you remember the diet I put you on right?"

"Yeah I do, sorry."

"No, how about we just forget it, I mean for today, eat whatever, but make sure to bring some tums." Chase says smiling.

"Awesome, I wish everyday could be my birthday." Jay comments.

Chase and Jay set off for the bright lights of East Rutherford, but little do they know whose following behind them.

They pull in to the Continental Airlines Arena lot and immediately get out to explore the city and the arena.

Right behind them is Detective Tritter.

"Wow this place is so awesome."

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding I love it, thanks for getting me out."

"No problemm, you deserved it. The game is going to start in a half hour, we should probably get to our seats."

"Alright, lets go."

Jay and Chase find their seats, they are center ice 10 rows back.

"These seats are great, it should be a good game."

Tritter finds his seat and is on the opposite side of the ice about 30 rows back.

The whistle sounds and the puck is dropped. At the end of the first intermission Jay and Chase both get hot dogs and make a quick stop at the men's room. The second period starts with the teams both tied at one.

Jay is looking around at all the people, he looks across the arena and he thinks he sees someone who looks like Tritter.

"Chase, Chase." Jay says tapping his brother on the arm.

"Whats wrong?" Jay loses sight of the person who he thinks is Tritter.

"I thought I just saw...nevermind." Chase just shrugs this off.

At the end of the second, both teams are again tied at two, Jay makes a pit sto pat the bathroom and then heads back to his seat for the third period.

With five minutes left in the third the Devils are up 3-2 and Jay again looks up and sees Tritter looking at him through binoculars.

"Chase, we have to get out of here, now"

"Why whats wrong?"

"Its Tritter, he's here, he must have followed us."

"Look, are you sure?"

"Chase, I'm positive I saw him looking at me through binoculars, no wcan we go."

Chase looks up and indeed sees Tritter.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yeah, lets get out of here."

"Thank you."

Jay and Chase calmly get up and leave the arena, trying not to make a scene. Tritter notices that they're leaving and decides to try and cut them off.

"Chase, take the stairs it will be faster."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine, lets go!"

They both race down the stairs and make it outside where there is no sign of Tritter.

"Phew, we made it, "

"Don't be so cocky, Jay , here he comes" Tritter is jogging to his car.

"Lets go, in the car, now."

The engine starts and they speed out of the arena, with Tritter hot on their trail.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well we can't go back to my place, I have to find somewhere safe for you, just for a few days."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Chase sees Tritter in his rearview mirror and tries to lose him, by pulling in front of an 18-wheeler and slids off an exit quickly.

"Did we lose him?" Chase looks behind him, Tritter is no where to be seen.

"Yeah I think so, for now, but he'll be back. Here drink some water, your breathing heavily."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

An hour later they pull into a drive way of a beautiful yellow house with a garden in the front.

"Whose house is this? Wait, do I even want to know?"

"Don't worry its not House's."

"Obviously, House doesn't have taste like that." Jay says referring to the house in front of him.

"Nope, welcome to Dr. Cuddy's lovely establishment."

"Huh? You've got to be kidding?"

"No, I'm not, lets go."

They ring the door bell, and Dr. Cuddy answers.

"We have a serious problem." Chase blankly states.

"Why, whats wrong, are you okay Jay?"

"Tritter is following us, he was at the game you gave me tickets to."

"What?! Are you sure he was following you?"

"Yes, I'm very sure he ran after us, through the arena and on the highway where I thankfully lost him. I couldn't take Jay back home, so I figured this would be the last place he'd look."

"Sure, say no more, come in, he can stay here as long as he needs."

"Thanks, we really appreciate this, I'm going to go home and get some clothes for you, your tooth brush, your laptop and the Diatane."

"Sounds good, you know where I hid it right?"

"Yeah in your closet ceiling."

"Yup, just be careful."

"I will, I'll be back later."

"See ya." Jay says as Chase walks out the door.

Cudddy notices Jay yawning. "You must be exhausted after this afternoon."

"Yea." Jay says rubbing his stomach. "I think I'm going to take a nap, or something."

"Please, by all means. Here I'll take you to the guest room." But before she can say anything Jay is fast asleep on the couch. So she just gets a blanket ans covers him up.

Later that evening Chase stops by to give Dr. Cuddy Jay's stuff.

"Make sure you wake him in an hour so he can take his Diatane." Chase reminds her. "How's he doing?"

"He's exhausted, he's been sleeping for the past 3 hours or so."

"Poor guy, he's been through so much, and the baby isn't even here yet." Chase comments.

"Three and a half more months." Cuddy reminds him.

"Thank God." Chase says as he walks out the door.


	16. Dr Cuddy and Danger

Dr. Cuddy and Danger

Jay is still sleeping on the couch when is phone alarm, playing How to Save a Life wakes him up.

He walks over to his bag and grabs a vile of Diatane and drinks it, and looks for the trash.

"Oh right here." Cuddy says pointing to the waste basket.

"Thanks."

"Sure, can I make you something to eat?"

"I'am a little hungry, do you have any pasta, that I can whip up?"

"I'll make it for you, just relax, it is still your birthday you know. So just sit down, and it will be ready in a bit."

"Thank you for the tickets, the game was awesome, despite Tritter."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it, must have felt good to get out of the house."

"Yeah, sure did, even this is an adventure, being away from the apartment."

Cuddy laughs.

"How are you doing, though Jay? Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, pretty good enjoying whats left of the second trimester, only a week and a half left."

"The third trimester gets more difficult, back pain, swollen ankles, braxton hicks contractions, and more trips to the bathroom."

"Thanks." Jay says some what sarcastically.

"But, it is the most rewarding." Cuddy says smiling at Jay.

"House and I already have a bet going, he says its a boy for fifty bucks."

"And you think its a girl?"

"Of course I do, but as long as its healthy it doesn't matter, and House can have his fifty dollars."

"Good atitude, have you been doing any breathing exercises to help with labour?"

Jay kinda gives her an awkward look.

"Don't give me that face, its sounds wierd, but I assure you its highly affective."

Jay smirks, and shakes his head.

"Fine, but when your in agony, you'll be wishing you'd have taken my advice. Men are such babies when it comes to pain."

"Excuse me, I've made it this far haven't I, without so much as a withering complaint."

"I'm sorry your right, I do have to give you credit for sticking it out this far, but labor is a different story, so what pain medications are you planning on having?" Cuddy says smiling.

"I wasn't planning on having any." Jay says calmly. "I mean for the initial pain, when I'm being cut open, obviously I'll get local anesthesia.

Cuddy looks at him kind of shocked as she sets a bowl of pasta down in front of him, then one in front of her.

"Really? Cold turkey, huh?"

"That's the plan, I mean up until the point of the delivery."

"Wow, your brave."

"Ha-ha, not brave, just insane."

"Yeah, and that too." Cuddy laughs.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great."

"Thank you, I try."

"Can I help you clean up?"

"No, just go to bed, I'll be going to bed after this anyways. Good-night birthday boy."

"Good-night...and thanks again."

"Your welcome."

2am, Cuddy is sound asleep when she hears noise coming from the guest room. She gets up to see if something is wrong. Jay is having a coughing fit, and he's burning up.

"Jay whats wrong?" She says helping him sit up, she then feels his forehead and cheeks. "Oh, god, Jay, your really warm, here take your shirt off, sweetie." She helps him. "I'll be right back."

Dr. Cuddy grabs the BP machine and the portable sonogram machine, that Chase brought over.

"Here drink some water, and I'm going to take your blood pressure."

"Okay." Jay says weakly. Why does this keep happening?"

"I don't know, its probably from all of the imbalances in your systems, and your body can't regulate them, like temperature, or blood pressure for example."

She takes his BP.

"Your Bp is a little high and your temp is 101.4. I'm just going to have to bring down the fever the old fashioned way. I can either sweat it out of you, or get cold compresses. Which do you prefer?" Cuddy says half-smiling.

"Cold compresses."

About two hours later Jay's fever is down to 99 and his Bp is normal. Jay sits up and takes the cold compresses off his chest and arms and puts them on the nightstand. He looks down and notices Dr. Cuddy sleeping on the floor.

"Dr. Cuddy, go back to bed, I'm feeling much better."

"Okay, okay. I'm going, sleep well and if you need me..."

"I know where to find you." Jay finishes.

Jay hits the sack like a ton of bricks and sleeps until 12pm the next day.


	17. What are you talking about?

A/N thanks to my friend Marleena for the idea!

What are You Talking About?

Its early the next afternoon and Cuddy walks into the guest room to wake up Jay.

"Wake up sleepy head." She says tugging on his sheets.

He rolls over and opens his eyes. "Hi."

"Time to get up, you've slept half the day away, lets go. I made you some brunch."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"I'll meet you downstairs, then."

Jay gets dressed, he wears and pair of khaki pants with a white under shirt and a red button down blouse. Christmas will be here before I know he thought, walking out of the room.

"Here, eat its good for you." She says placing a bowl of cheerios, a bannana, and some toast in front og him.

"I'm not sure this is on my diet." Jay says looking at Cuddy.

"Who cares, I think you need to gain some more weight anyways."

Jay shrugs and eats everything thatw as out in front of him. "Thanks, that was yummy, I'm not used to having people cook for me all the time."

"No, problem, now do me a favor. Go and get the mail, the fresh air will ber good for you."

"Sure."

Jay walks down to the mailbox, grabs the mail and starts to head back to the house, when a black Jaguar pulls up behinf him. Two fairly large men get out and head straight for Jay, he drops the mail and starts right for the house, but its too late. The men have a hold of him and they're not lettting go, Jay struggles, then he feels a sharp pain sear down his side. He then feels drowsy and then he blacks out. Meanhile Cuddy sees the black car and the two men grab Jay. She immediately runs out the house but the car speeds off, but not beofre getting the plate number. TRC 119.

Cuddy runs back into the house and calls Chase.

"Chase! Jay's gone!" She manages to get out in an exasperated tone.

"Whoa, hold up. Whose gone? Where's Jay?"

"Jay, he went out to get the mail and two men grabbed him and drove away!"

"What!"

"I got the plate number, and I'm going out to see if I can get a registration on the car, my brother can help us. He's a cop, and he owe's me."

"Okay, and I'll be right over." He says hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asks.

He looks at Cam with a horrified look on his face. "Jay's been kidnapped.

"What! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know ywt, but call Wilson, Foreman and House and let them in on whats's going on. Then later I'll give you a call, if I find out anything."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will." As he kisses her and walks out the door.

Jay opens his eyes and looks up at the dark ceiling. I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore he thought to himself. He triesto rub his stomach, but his hands are handcuffed in front of him. He realizes that he's in a jail cell, with Tritter staring at him from his chair.

"Afternoon, James, right?"

"Its Jay, and what do you want."

"Only the pleasure of your company." He retorts back. "Two things, information about the missing Diatane and my daughter."

" I don't know what your talking about, I have nothing to do with the Diatane, or your daughter."

"Is that so?"

"Didn't your brother work on the project, then you would know."

"Just because he worked on it, that doesn't mean he would tell me anything."

"So your going to make this difficult, and I'm not as dumb as you think. I know about your little scheme, and I have no problem divulging your little secret to the media. All I want is some information then you can go."

Jay looks at him, trying not to look completely shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry I but you must be mistaken, because I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Again, I have no idea, what your talking about."

"I think you do, and you will tell me."

"Oh really and what makes you think that I will?"

"Because of this." He says holding up a syringe in front of Jay's face.

Jays eyes widen

"You know what this is? NO, of course not. Its 1500 milligrams of Pitocin, enough to induce labor." he says with a chuckle of enjoyment.

"Now about that, Diatane it doesn't matter, I know what you and your brother did, so there's no use looking for something that isn't there. The real reason why your here, concerns my daughter."

"Your daughter? I don't even know your daughter."

"Yes you do, you know her very well, her name is Andrea Kaufman. Her mother and I split 3 years ago and she took her mother's name, Kaufman, instead of Tritter."

Jay gulps and has a completely horrified expression his face. Everything he knows is about to go down the drain.

"She's gone and I don't know where so dont ask me where."

"Oh I know she's gone, she lives with me since her mother threw her out of her house. I want to know why you raped my daughter."

"What! Rape her?"

"Don't act all stupid on me." He says grabbing Jay by the shirt. "Why did you do it.!?"

"I didn't I havent seen her in two months...!

"Don't lie to me!" He says shaking Jay even harder. "She's now pregnant with your kid! My daughter's life is shattered becuase of you, now I'm going to take joy in repaying the favor.

My kid? Jay thought, he knew they had, had sex. Either Andrea's lying to her dad about what really happened, or he's making the whole thing up for an excuse.

Jay tries to get up and kick Tritter, but he grabs him, throws him on the cot and stabs him in the arm with the needle containing Pitocin.

Jay yells out from the sharp pain in his arm and Tritter just stares at him.

"The pitocin should start taking effect within the hour, I'd love to stay and witness your agony, but I have more important things to do."

Tritter grabs Jays's phone and calls Chase.

"Afternoon Dr. Chase."

"Who is this?" Everyone around him stares at Chase.

"I'lll give you three guesses."

"Tritter." Everyone around him looks shocked.

"I have your brother down here."

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh, nothing really, I can't wait until the media gets a hold of this story, this is going to be good. I'll give you one hour to find him, I'm sure by then the Pitocin will have kicked in."

Tritter hangs up the phone, places it on the table, and locks Jay's cell.

"Tritter? Damn it!"

"Chase, what is it?" House yells at him.

"We have one hour to find him, before the Pitocing starts to take affect." He says with a worried and determined look on his face.

House, Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman and Wilson all look at eachother with holy shit expressions on their faces.

"We need to go, now." House shout at Chase as they both run out the door


	18. Too Little Too Late? Or Is It?

Too Little to Late or Is It?

House and Chase make their way to Chase's car and quickly drive off.

"Where are we going to start Dr. Chase." House asks.

"Where going to the hospital."

"Uhmm why are we going there, shouldn't we be, oh I don't know looking for your brother!"

We are, Tritter called from Jay's phone..."

"Yeah and that would help us how?"

A/N: I left you off where House was asking Chase how they were going to find Jay. Sorry for the delay!

"And what Tritter doesn't know is his phone has a built in GPS and I installed a tracking device as well. We're going to the hospital because my laptop has the software to locate where the call was made from."

House looks at Chase and cracks a smile.

"I knew you weren't as dumb as you looked."

They speed into the parking lot and Chase races into the hospital.

"Wait here I don't have a lot of time, 40 minutes left." Chase says looking at his watch.

Chase runs into his office and grabs his laptop and runs back out to the lot.

"Geez, about time! That only took you eight minutes and 13 seconds."

"Oh will you just shut up and get into the program for me, while I drive, so we don't waiste anymore time."

32 minutes left.

Meanwhile Jay in lying down on the cot, just as Tritter left him, sweat is pouring down his face. He stares over at the clock, where are you, Chase? He thought to himself. Then as he manages to sit himself up, and slight pain runs though his abdomen.

"Oh shit! This is not good." He says aloud.

"Chase, I got it, the call was made from the 23 precinct, on Warrington Ave, next to the old Plainsborough middle school. Take your next right, I know a short cut." House calmly tells Chase.

Chase makes a sharp right. " We only have 22 minutes left."

"I know, that should give us enough time...hopefully if the Pitocin hasn't already kicked in." House states in a some what worried tone.

"Call Cameron and the others, tell them where we're going and then tell them to meet us back at the hospital."

House looks at Chase like he can't believe that he's just been told what to do. However, he does what Chase tell him to do.

"Its House...Foreman were headed to the 23 precinct on Warrington, then meet us back at the hospital. Make sure to get a private room, I don't know what condition we're bringing Jay back in, so be prepared for anything."

"Okay, how long do you think you'll be?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call you."

"Okay." Foreman hangs up his cell and informs the others of the impending situation.

"When will we know?" Cuddy asks.

"He's going to call, now all we can do is get to the hospital and wait."

Jay tries to stand up, but another pain sears across his stomach. He lays back down and keeps staring back and forth at the clock.

House and Chase pull into the 23 precincts parking lot and Chase runs inside with House following behind.

"Jay! Jay!" He shouts.

He rushes down a small corridor and turns to the left and sees Jay in the cell.

"Chase, where have you been, its about time." Jay manages to say, wincing through his obvious pain.

"Its alright, the important thing is that I'm here. Now we have to concentrate on getting you out.

"Yeah, hows that, Tritter has the keyes."

"I can handle that." House says with confidence as he pulls a blow torch out of his back pack

Chase looks at him in awe, like he can't believe his eyes. "Yeah, I always carry a blow torch around with me too." He says sarcastically.

"Right, Jay stand back." House says turning on the blow torch.

"Don't worry I'm not going to run off on you." Jay says some ehat sarcastically as he watches.

"Yeah, I know." House says just finishing searing through the cell door lock.

The door swings open and Chase ruchses in to help Jay.

"For a few minutes I thought you weren't gunna come, how'd you find me?"

"Your cell phone, it has a GPS built in and the tracking device."

"Thank god for that."

"Are you in any pain?" Chase asks.

"A little, not much anymore though."

"Good, where going to get you back to Princeton-Plainsboro just to make sure everything is alright."

"Chase, we should get going, we got company pulling up." House warns.

Chase takes Jay by the arm and helps him outside where they just barely get into the car in time, where no one sees them.

AT PPTH

Chase quietly gets Jay to the private room upstairs and House unlocks Jay's handcuffs.

"Where did you get the keyes?" Jay asks House.

" Extra set. I found them in the desk drawer, I mean who ever thought to look for them there." He says somewhat sarcastically.

Jay! Thank god you're okay." Dr. Cuddy says walking in the room with the others following.

Chase gets Jay hooked up to a monitor and everything appears to be okay.

"That was a close call, Rob."

"It sure was, we got lucky with the Pitocin. You see Pitocin is a female hormone to induce labor, and well as we all know your not a woman, so the effect wouldn't be the same.

Jay laughs.

"I think we can all be thankful for that."

"How about for now you get some sleep, and some one will be here with you at all times, okay."

"Yeah, sure." Jay manages to get out through his yawn.

After the long harrowing ordeal Jay is absolutely beat and he finally drifts off to sleep.


	19. An Almost Peaceful Day

Chapter 19 An Almost Peaceful Day

Jay wakes up in the hospital bed to the warm sun shining through the window, Dr. House is also next to his bed reading, What to Expect When You're Expecting.

Jay leans forward, "This is so typical."

"Huh, what you interrupted me, I'm sorry what's typical?" House asks with a smug look.

"You, reading that particular book." Jay says half laughing.

"Hey, it's good, don't knock it till you've read it….oh and I love this one…don't judge a book by its cover. But I guess in this case _you _can."

"Yeah okay whatever." Jay says as Chase walks in the room.

"Thanks House, I can take it from here."

"You're kicking me out, and I was just getting to the good part in my book."

"Yeah tragic, I'm sorry." Chase says sarcastically.

"Don't worry Jay, I'll let you know how it ends." House says walking out of the room.

Jay shoots House a look as he leaves. "And oh yeah, I've upped the stakes, 100 it's a boy.

"Your still on." Jay says smiling.

"So how are you feeling, mate?

"I'm actually pretty good, considering everything that has happened in the past month or so."

"Oh, I thought you where going to say in the past 48 hours, but I guess you could chalk it up to the past month. Just think 2 and a half more months."

"Yeah, if I even get past the 8th month."

"Hey, you've made it this far haven't you, I mean I honestly thought you wouldn't make it past the second trimester.

Jay leans forward and winces in pain.

"Mate? You okay? Chase asks.

Yeah, I'm good." Jay breathes out.

"Braxton Hicks, they're what come before the actual labour." Chase explains.

" Thanks." Jay laughs.

"You know you can come home today."

"Really?" Jay responds.

"Yup, it will be good to get you back home."

"I can't wait, sleep in my own bed, watch t.v and just chill out. Good times."

"They sure are."

"You know this has to be the quietest day I've had since before the wedding."

"Well enjoy it, cause after the baby is born, there won't be any peaceful nights."

Jay laughs, "Ha-ha you are so right I will take full advantage if it. Oh, shit, I forgot to finish my paper on Pharmacology. Well there goes my pharmacology grade."

"Maybe not." Chase says. Jay gives him a look. " I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty to finish it and pass it into your professor via fax."

"Mind! Hell no, thank you. Wow and I though I was done for."

"Don't mention it, you would have got an A on it anyways." Chase smiles.

Later that afternoon Chase, Cameron and Jay finally get home and for the first time can sit down and eat dinner together, like normal. After dinner Jay Chase and Cam decide to watch some tv and just relax. Cam puts on American Idol.

"Oh no not this again." Chase complains.

"Stop wining, it's almost over." Cam says.

Jay doesn't seem to care either way. Chase looks over at Jay and notices that he's rubbing his stomach a lot.

"Mate, you alright?" He asks

"Yeah, fine." Jay says trying to ignore the pain searing across his stomach.

"Real convincing." Cam says with slight sarcasm."

"You know I think I'm going to hit the sack, I'll see you guys later." Jay stands up and yawns stretching his arms out.

Before he knows it a contraction hits him harder than a freight train, he yells, and grabbing his stomach he falls to the floor. Chase immediately jumps up after him and Cam follows.

"Jay! Oh god, please not know." Chase says coming to his brother's aid.

"Rob." Jay manages to get out. "Please, it hurts. Oww! Hurry." Jay says grabbing Chase's shirt.

"Allison, call Cuddy, tell her to set an OR up that Jay's gone into labour."

"Cuddy!" Cameron yells into the phone with fear in her voice.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Jay, we think he's gone into labour."

"Say no more, just get him to the hospital as fast as you can, and I'll cal House and the others."

"Chase we have to get him to the hospital."

"Yeah, obviously." Chase yells at Cam. She looks surprised. "Sorry, Chase immediately says.

Jay is lying on the floor with Chase's shirt in his grasp and sweat is pouring down his face.

"Chase, get me out of here, please." He says just as another contraction hits him.

"We're going to, Cam help me."

They both take Jay by the arms and pull him up and get him into the car.

Chase's cell phone rings.

"Hello."

"How far apart are his contractions?" House can hear Jay's yelling in the back round.

"About 4 minutes."

"Just drive fast and tell him to stop making so much noise." House hangs up.

"Come on mate, uhmm try breathing, it actually works you know."

"Yeah, I know its just harder than I thought. Chase, next time you can go through this."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Chase says smiling."

Just as they pull into the hospital parking lot Wilson calls.

"Chase, come around back, its safer that way, and Cuddy is there waiting."

"Great thanks, pull around back Cam."

"Come on Jay, we're almost there."

"It's about time." He says as another wave of pain rushes over him.

They get him into the wheel chair and into the elevator, where House is waiting.

"Evening folks, what a lovely day." House looks at Jay who now has a firm hold to Chase's hand and breathing heavily.

"Rob……" Jay winces in pain.

"Jay, I know you're in a lot of pain, just try and hang tough." Chase says kneeling down by his chair.

The elevator door opens.

"Coast is clear." Foreman says coming from around the corner. "How's he doing, Chase?"

"Eh, he's been better."

"The OR is all ready, let's prep him and do it quickly." Foreman commands Chase.

Jay is all prepped for the OR and they wheel him in and get ready to operate. Chase's hand is losing its circulation, and Jay is a lot more comfortable now that he has some pain medication. Cameron and Foreman are outside the OR making sure no one comes in and that the coast stays clear at all times.

"Are you ready for this Chase?" Jay asks.

"Ha-ha are you?"

"Yes, lets just get it over with already."

Jay closes his eyes and waits for what seems like an eternity, but in reality its only 5-6 minutes.

"Jay your going to feel a lot of pressure." Cuddy explains.

Jay's grip on his brother's hand tightens, and then a faint cry.

"It's a girl." Cuddy exclaims.

Chase and Jay look at eachother.

"Go tell get Cam." Jay tells Chase. "She should be here."

Cam comes in the room and starts to tear.

"Thank you Jay."

"Your welcome., what are you going to name her?"

"I actually was going to let you do that, you know since you where the one to give birth and everything."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, just as long as you don't name her rainbow moonflower or something like that." Cam laughs.

"No, don't worry."?

"So what's it going to be bro?" Chase asks.

"Johanna Faith Cameron Chase." He says smiling.


	20. One year later: Birthday Girl

1 year later

Jay's alarm goes off at 6 am, just like it does every Tuesday morning for his pediatrics clinical at Princeton-Plainsboro, with Dr. Cuddy as his clinical instructor. He takes a shower, eats, gets dressed and heads out the door. Everyday is a new adventure for him, but none as crazy as what happened one year earlier, one year to the date. It was his niece Johanna's first birthday, and couldn't wait for the party that afternoon. He got to clinical, made his rounds and passed them in for Dr. Cuddy to check.

"Looks good, Jay." She smiled. " And I'm not just saying that because your're Robert's brother."

"I know." Jay smirked flashing his baby blues.

"You will make a great doctor some day." She complimented.

"Thanks, I sure hope so." Jay responded. " hey you going to the party later?" He asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." She said.

"Great, see you later then.

Jay left the hospital and headed back to his apartment, where he lived with one of his good friends from Australia, Jack. They were friends from high school and just moved to the states to go to school at Princeton, for engineering. Jack wasn't home, which was normal he has class all day on Tuesdays, but said he would be home in time for the party.

4 pm that afternoon

Jay waited for Jack to come back from classs so they could go together.

"Hey Jack, you ready to go?" Jay asks.

"Yea lets head out." He smiles.

Jack and Jay head to his brother's place and help Cameron and Dr. Cuddy set up for the party. Jay and his friend knock of the door, Cameron answers.

"Hey, you're here, great, you can help with the sign, but everything else is done." She explained.

"Awesome." Jack said as they walked through the door.

"Where is Johanna?" Jay asked she' s in her crib, why don't you go get her up and changed, if you don't mind." Cam asked.

Jay smiles and heads down the hall to see Johanna. The 1 year old stands up and smiles up at Jay. Johanna is a bouncy, strawberry blonde haired and green-eyed baby, with a mischevious personality, much like Jay. He picks her up and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Johanna you cant still be tired." Jay soothed. "You gotta get your pretty little dress on and get ready to open presents and eat cake." He smiled at her. She picked up her head and smirked.

Jay changed her and put her red Christmas dress on, it was December 20th. A year to the date, he couldn't believe that one year ago he was carrying Johann inside him. He knew that was why she was so attached to him. He stared off in the distance. His concentration was interrupted by Johanna holding a brush in front of his face.

"You want me to do your hair?" he joked as he picked her up and brought her back down the hall. "I think mommy is better at this than I am." He joked.

"Here she is." Chase smiled as Jay handed her off to his brother.

Johanna hugged her dad, and smiled at her mom, who took her and put her hair in pig tails. Everything was all set and people started arriving. Dr. Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson, and even House showed up. It was a family party.

Johanna was the spotlight, people holding her, playing with her, and it was a happy time for her, and for Jay. But there was one person who was not having a very good day, and try as she might Dr. Cuddy couldn't hide her sadness through her smile.

"Hey Lisa, help me in the kitchen?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." as she handed Johanna off to Jack, who was enjoying teasing Johanna and pulling her pig tails, which she started to whine after a while so Jack gave her up. And of course she goes right to Jay.

"Lisa, how is everything?" She asked.

"Its fine, Cameron, thanks for your concern." She half smiled.

"Is it really?" Cam challenged back. Lisa paused and sighed. "I lost the baby Cameron." Was all she said and left the kitchen.

Cameron was left with only a heavy heart for Cuddy, if only there was something she could do. She finished with the cake, and called everyone to the kitchen to sing Happy Birthday. Getting everyone in the kitchen was hard cause Johanna was running around the living room with House's cane and everyone was laughing.

"Hey rugrat get back here." House stammered. Johanna smiled, but Chase took the cane from her and she cried. He immediately scooped her up and brought her to the kitchen to distract her. The lights were dimmed and happy birthday began. Jay was standing next to Jack when memories flooded his brain. Images of him, Chase, and Cameron during the previous year, how far everything seemed from him, yet so close in reality. He began to sweat, and feel dizzy and lightheaded. Chase looked up at the exact moment and saw Jay go white. He quickly went over to see what was wrong. He took jay into the living room.

"Hey, what's up mate?" Chase asked concernedly.

"I don't know, just feeling a little nostalgic I guess, thinking of everything that's has happened in the past year. Guess it got overwhelming for a minute there." He said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I know it' s been rough, but look how far we've come?" he smiled.

"Yeah, your right. Lets go get some cake, I am not missing Johanna dive into it."

"I know, it's going to be great Chase added.

They make their way back to the kitchen where Johanna is covered in pink frosting, and much to their surprise she felt that she had to share it with House and Wilson, who were both playing along. But when she got it on House's shoe, he backed off. Everyone just laughed. After cake it was time for presents, which didn't take long as Johanna ripped through them all and smiled happily as she did so.

"Hey jay I have to leave, I have an exam I forgot to study for, sorry man ill see you later." Jack said as he left.

"Later." Jay said as he watched Jack leave.

Before everyone knew it the party was over and the guests all left leaving a very messy house.

"I will help and clean it up Cam." Jay said. "Aww thanks Jay, your such a big help." She smiled.

Chase was back form putting Johanna to sleep, and helped with the cleaning.

"Hey did either of you two notice how bummed Cuddy looked this evening?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I did." Replied Cam. "Did you jay?" She looked over at Jay who was fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and looked over at Chase.

"Lets just let him sleep, it's been a long day for him." Chase suggested. "So what was up with Lisa anyway?" Chase asked to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, Robert, Lisa lost the baby a couple days ago." Cam said sadly.

"Oh no really? Chase asked.

"Yeah, I was really hoping the Diatane would work for her." Chase exclaimed.

"I know me too." She said softly. I just wish so bad there was somehow, someway to get her a child of her own." She said to her husband.

"Some women just aren't meant to bear children." He sighed.

"Yeah I know." She said wiping off the counter tops.

"Wait a minute Cameron, don't get any ideas into your head about James, and the Diatane, that was a one time deal." Chase blurted out.

"Come on Chase, I know its dangerous, but if it worked the first time, then maybe it would again." Cam struggled to get out.

"Ill be damned if he ever has to go through that again, I'd rather test it on me." He said blankly in a huff.

Cam just stared at him, and smirked.

Chase looked over at her, and the expression on his face was priceless. "ohh nooo, no freakin way am I ever doing that." Chase said.

"I never said anything, Robert" Cameron said innocently. "it looks like everything is done, so why don't we hit the sack early, huh?" she walked over and kissed him as if what was said never really happened. Chase looked at her dumbly , shook his head and followed her to the bedroom. Little did they know Jay who was "asleep" on the couch, heard every word.


	21. Ultimatum

CHAPTER 21

Jay's Offer

Jay wakes up on the couch around 4 am to the sound of Johanna crying, he goes to see her. He walks in slowly to see her standing up gazing at him with her arms open. He picks her up and sits on the rocking chair and rocks her back to sleep. In the room across the hall Cameron gets up and sees Jay in the room with her, he's just putting her back in her crib.

"Thanks." Cam said softly. Jay turns around. "Oh hey, no problem, that was easy." Jay smiled.

Cam chuckled, "Sometimes it is."

"Allison, I heard about Cuddy and the baby." Jay quietly mentioned in the kitchen.

"You did" She questioned.

"Yeah, that's awful news, I really thought that when the Diatane worked on me, it would surely work on her. But I guess those are the breaks in life. He said.

"Why don't you head to bed, in Johanna's room on the spare, she will be happy to see you when she wakes up in the morning." Cameron smiled.

Nothing more was said on the matter and Jay fell asleep thinking about what the future holds.

The next morning Jay wakes up to Johanna staring up at him and trying to climb all over him. He smiles and tickles her, she giggles.

The aroma of bacon and eggs fills his nose, and he roams to the kitchen with Joahanna walking behind him.

"Morning sunshine." Chase smiled at him, as he picks up his daughter and puts her in the high chair.

"How was your night?" Chase asked.

"It was fine, slept well enough." He said helping himself to some toast.

Chase serves Johanna her cheerios and cut up bananas and sits with Jay at the table. He notices Jay staring off into the distance. He waves his had in front of his brother's face.

"Yoohoo, you still with me." He asks.

Jay looks over quickly, "oh yeah sorry mate, just got distracted, lots on my mind I guess." He says quickly.

" I see, like what?" Chase asks curiously.

"I uhm well…I heard you and Allison talking last night, about Cuddy." Jay says as he's taking a bit of his toast.

Chase looks over up at Jay, and knows exactly what he is thinking.

"I'm only going to say this once James, so listen up, I cannot allow you to put yourself in that situation, its too dangerous. I love you and will follow you to the depths of the earth, but that is one thing I will not agree too. Do you understand?" he asks his brother firmly.

Jay didn't even bother putting up an argument, because he knew it was one fight that he could not win, and his brother was right, for the most part. I mean he already cheated death, and had a baby in one lifetime, who can say that he will be as lucky if a next time was to come.

Jay sat there for a few minutes kind of pissed off that there was nothing he could do for Cuddy, after everything she had done for him. He shook his head in agreement, and cleaned up his plate. Jay picked up his bags, kissed his niece goodbye and headed for the door.

"James, I'm really serious about this, don't do anything irrational.

Chase said firmly.

Jay looked over his shoulder. "Scouts honor, man." And he left for work.

Jay got to work and headed to Dr. Cuddy's office to help with paperwork.

"Oh good you're here, I have so much to catch up on." She smiled.  
"You know what to do." Cuddy said as she left him on her office with a pile of papers.

A couple hours later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. And much to his surprise it was Allison.

"Hey Cam, how' the ER?" Jay asked.

"Uh its going, not a real busy day so that's good." She smiled.

He smirked. "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

"Actually I'm here to help you with something." She smiled.

"Oh." He questioned.

"I know you know about Cuddy, and I overheard your conversation with your brother this morning."

"Cameron, I really can't disobey him, he would kill me, and then bring me back to clean up the mess." Jay said half joking.

"I know know, its very risky, and you can't tell me that that you weren't thinking the same thing I was." She said in protest.

"The thought crossed my mind more than once, but I promised Chase." He said in his defense.

"Alright, I understand, and I respect that. I wont bring it up again." She said.

"Thank you." He said with a sigh.

The pain he felt inside was unbearable, he wanted so much to help her but staying loyal to Chase was most important, which after the conversation that just ensued was proving more difficult. Jay say there is solace and finished her paperwork and packed his bags for the afternoon. He nearly walked in to Cuddy on his way out.

"Oh hey sorry Dr. Cuddy." He laughed.

"its fine Jay , just be careful next time." She laughed back.

Jay watched Cuddy as she sift through her completed paperwork smiling in appreciation. He stood there for a minute., as she looked up.

"What do you want." She asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing." He smiled back. "Have a nice afternoon." Jay said as he walked away.

James headed straight for the ER, he know Cam would be ending her shift.

He made his way down the hall as he spotted his brother walking toward him.

"Where you headed?" Chase asked.

"I left my lab coat in the ER yesterday." Jay lied.

Chase didn't have time to respond, his beeper was going off.

"Sorry mate, got to run." As he took off for the ICU.

He stood outside the doors to the main ER and waited for Cam to finish her shift. She spotted Jay I out of the corner of her eye and froze. He made eye contact and nodded. Cam met him outside the doors.

"You sure about this?" Allison asked.

"Lets do this." Jay smiled.


	22. Actions & Reactions

CHAPTER 22

James followed Cameron to an empty exam room, equipped with a sonogram machine, and all the supplies.

"What about Chase?" Cameron asks as Jay is helping set everything up.

"I don't know, I'm thinking I will have to deal with him soon enough." Jay says taking off his shirt, the scar still visible across his abdomen from a year ago. "Do you have the Diatane?" Jay asks Cameron.

Cameron nods "Lay down." Allison instructs.

Meanwhile Chase is just making afternoon rounds, and finds it odd that Allison hadn't come up from the ER, he decided to go and check on her, little did he know what was taking place downstairs in exam room 6.

He walked downstairs to the ER and saw the head nurse.

"Have you seen my wife?" He asked.

"Yeah a few minutes ago, in exam room six, she was with your brother." She explained.

Before she could finish he took like a bat out of hell down the hall.

"hey Cameron, you better make sure the door is lock…."

Before he could get the words out his brother busted through the door. A shocked look came across Allison's face.

"Locked." Jay finished as his head hung when his brother emerged.

"Are you kidding me, James! I don't believe that you of all people would deliberately disobey me!" Chase started.

Jay got up and put his shirt back on, he had nothing to say in is defense, there was nothing to justify his actions. He gathered his items and looked up at his brother. Cam just stood there in silence.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He walked out the door and headed back to his apartment, at least he didn't have to live in the same place as his brother.

Chase and Cameron were in the room together, and nothing was said. He just walked out without saying a word.

Jay headed home to find all of Jack's items packed.

"Hey Jack, what's going on?" Jay asked.

He came out of his room with his last bag.

"James we need to talk." He said.

"Uhm obviously." Jay replied.

"I received a call from my mom and well my dad isn't doing well, so I need to take next semester off and go home for a while" He said quietly.

"Hey man, I'm sorry to hear that, so when does your flight leave?" Jay asks.

"In a few hours so I gotta head to the airport, my cab should be here soon." Jack says.

"Need any help?" Jay asks.

"Sure." He smiles.

Jay helps his friend Jay bring his bags downstairs where the cab waits.

"So I guess I will see you soon, call me when you land in Oz." Jay says as he hugs his good friend good-bye.

Jay watches as the cab takes one of his friends to the land where he wish he could be. He heads inside his apartment as it begins to rain. He lays in bed as he listens to the rain on the windows, its so peaceful, he eventually drifts off to sleep.

Back at Cam and Chase's condo silence was the only thing heard, until Chase came home from work around 12am. Cameron was still up sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine, with the fire going wrapped in the warmth of a blanket. Chase was quiet as he entered the living room. He walked over and sat next to his wife, who was visibly upset.

"Robert, I'm so sorry, all I was trying to do was help." She explained.

Chase was upset with Allison, but there was no use in arguing about what happened earlier that afternoon.

"Cameron, I'm not going to tell you its okay, cause it wasn't, but I understand why you did it." He started. She looked over at him.

"I really am sorry." She said again.

"I know you are." He half-smiled. "I just hope Jay speaks to me after was happened today.

"Just give him some time, and things will blow over." Cameron suggested .

Chase pulled the blanket around the both of them and they fell asleep on the couch.

Morning came all too soon especially for Chase, it was 5 am when his eyes opened for the day. He left early for Princeton-Plainsboro hospital with a million thoughts running through his mind. The five minute drive seemed like forever as he finally pulled into the lot. He sat in his car and hesitantly got out and walked into the hospital. Chase found himself a quiet exam room and opened his briefcase, exposing its contents. He sat on the exam table quietly and said a short prayer and continued what he was doing. He took off his shirt and laid there for a minute not believing what he was about to do. He grabbed an alcohol swab and wiped his lower abdomen, and prepared the needle using the side table. He turned on the sonogram machine and found the right spot and slowly inserted the needle. Chase winced in pain, but it quickly subsided. He took the needle out and swabbed with alcohol again, and sat up on the edge of the table. He got dressed and took out a vile of Diatane, and quickly drank it and made a face of disgust.

"Oh god, that is awful, no wonder Jay wanted flavoring with it." Rob quietly said to himself.

He cleaned up and walked out of the room. "James is going to kill me of he finds out." He thought.

5 days later

A little less than a week passed before Chase really started to feel lousy, he knew what Jay had gone through and he wasn't a fan. But one thing was different every time he took the Diatane he would get a rash, each time it would get more severe, but he chalked it up to a minor reaction. However nothing prepared James, Cameron or Chase for the upcoming evening.

Allison invited James over for dinner, it had been about a week since the last time they spoke and she felt that their differences needed to be settled.

Jay knocked at the door and Chase answered even though Jay expected it would be Cameron.

"Oh hey, how are you?" Jay asked with a small smile.

"I'm better, thanks, glad you came." Chase said calmly.

"Me too." Jay said as he Johanna came running toward him.

"There's my favorite niece." He said as he picked her up with a big smile.

"Dinner is ready, pasta and meat sauce." Cam said from the kitchen.

Jay went to the kitchen and Chase went to the bathroom to take his evening dose of Diatane. He came back to the kitchen and filled his plate and began to eat. He could feel the rash start to spread on his body and the heat was making it really uncomfortable.

"Hey mate, you alright, you face is flushed?" Jay asked.

Chase could feel his tongue start to tingle, his throat start to close and his chest get really tight. Almost immediately he broke out into full blown hives all over.

Jay got up and went over to his brother, who was having difficulty breathing.

"Chase! Oh god, your having an allergic reaction, what did you take?" Jay asked with fear in his eyes.

"Cameron call 911, we need to get him to the hospital." Jay yelled.

Chase was on the floor, and his airway was almost completely closed by this point. "Rob, stay with me, what did you take, I need to know?!" Jay urged.

Chase knew he couldn't lie to his brother, cause his life hang in the balance, and he had no choice but to give in. With all he had left he whispered "Diatance" to his brother who was frantically trying to save his life.


	23. Paternity

CHAPTER 23

Jay was leaning over his brother's body with eyes full of anger and fear.

"Robert how dumb can you get?!" he yelled at him, but realized that by yelling it wasn't going to get him better any faster.

The paramedics finally came, and Jay grabbed the syringe with epi, and injected it into his brother. The paramedic seemed a little ticked, but he knew that Jay knew what he was doing and continued working on Chase. The Epi took an almost immediate effect and his breathing became better, which was most important. They got him onto the stretcher, and into the ambulance and sped off to the hospital.

"Cameron, "meet us at the hospital." He yelled from the ambulance window.

Cameron packed up Johanna and raced to Princeton-Plainsboro.

Chase made it to the hospital, where he was treated, and being monitored closely in an exam room. Jay was pacing outside the door, he had no idea what he was going to say, he was too angry. He stopped and braced himself, and quietly opened the door. He wanted to get it over with quickly before Cameron got there with Johanna. He walked in the room, and sat in the chair across the room. A few moments of silenced passed before Jay spoke.

"I can't believe you, of all people, you were the most against this, and yet went beyond your own boundaries." He said firmly. He looked up at Chase who hung his head slightly. "Why?" Jay asked. "You owe me that much."

"I just thought that if I didn't do it, then you would find someway to try again, and I figured if anything happened it would be to me and not you. I couldn't lose you, it would hurt too much." He said quietly.

"Oh so I guess it never occurred to you what would happen if something awful did happen? Like how much it would hurt Cameron, or Johanna? They need you, more than I do." Jay said solemnly.

"So what do we do?" Chase asks.

"You can't very well continue, just stop taking it, and everything will go back to normal, may feel shitty for a couple days, but those are the consequences." Jay instructed.

Chase nods.

"Don't tell Allison, please." He pleaded.

"You think I'm that crazy?" he smiled at his brother. "She'd kill us both, even though I had nothing to do with it." He laughed.

Just as Jay left the room, Cameron showed up with Johanna. 

"How's he doing?" She asked handing Johanna to him.

"He's doing well, Doc says he can go home in a couple hours." He replied.

"What was it, did they say?" She asked curiously.

"They weren't really sure, but I don't think it will happen again, ever." Jay said with a small smile.

Cameron nodded and headed into the room.

Chase smiled when Allison entered the room, they embraced.

"How are you feeling?" She asked taking hold of his hand.

"I'm much better, I can go home a hour or so." He said.

"Good, cause the pasta is still waiting." She joked.

Chase was very convincing and now had to hide a secret from his wife, something that has never really been an easy thing.

They kissed as the nurse came in with his discharge papers. She smiled and had Robert sign them, unhooked all his IVs and gave him his clothes back.

"I know you are very aware of the signs/symptoms of anaphylaxis Dr. Chase, so I don't need to review them." She said smiling. "Go home, rest and take a day off." The nurse suggested.

"Thanks, Melissa." He said handing her back the paperwork.

Chase and Cameron came out of the room with smiles, and Johanna came running to her Dad. Rob smiled and hugged her.

Jay let out a sigh of relief as everything seemed to be going back to normal, but normal from his standards was anything but.

"I guess I will see you guys later?" Jay said.

"Yeah, and thanks man." Chase said. "I owe you."

"Lets just say were even." Jay said with a smirk as he turned to the door and headed outside.

Jay finally got back to his place, which seemed rather lonely since the departure of his friend. It was late and all he wanted to do was sleep. He went to his room took off his shirt and sneakers and passed out.

A couple of weeks pass and everyone, and everything is going well, but that is short lived when James sees someone he never expects.

He was just finishing his paperwork at the desk when a girl walks toward him. He almost drops his clipboard, and utters her name softly.

"Hey stranger." She says with a bright smile.

"Andrea? What are you doing here?" Jay asks still too shocked to comprehend that she's back.

"I'm back in town for a while and wanted to come see you." She said. "You don't seem happy to see me."

Jay stumbled on his words "its not that I'm not happy, its just, well its been a year, and all of a sudden you just show up? I mean you just left, no phone call, txts, e-mails, nothing. You left and I was really messed up for a long time." He said trying not to draw attention to their conversation.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice." She tried to explain.

"You're sorry? You're going to have to do better than that." Jay said trying not to get upset.

Andrea didn't really have a response. "Well I'm here now."

"What is it that you want?" Jay asked in his pissed off aussie accent.

"I need you to take a paternity test." She said blankly.

"What?!" he said softly.

"Look I can't do this right now, I have a lot of work that needs to be done." He said in a huff.

Cuddy and Robert were walking toward him and Andrea.

"You can't do this? What about me, I've been doing everything by myself for the past year or so , I need to know." She said angrily.

"Well your just gunna have to wait." He said putting away his clip board.

"Are you kidding me, and how long does your son have to wait?" She asked.

That statement shut Jay up quickly. He just stared at Andrea. "Fine, I'm done at 3:30 meet me down at the lab." He said quickly. "Now can I get back to work?"

"Thank you." Andrea said and walked rather briskly.

The last person James wanted to see was his brother walking toward him.

"What was that all about, mate?" he asked very curiously.

Jay sighed. "Andrea's back." Was all Jay could say before he walked away.

The day dragged on forever, and finally 330 came around. He hung up his lab coat and headed downstairs to meet Andrea.

"Thanks for coming." She said quietly.

James nodded his head.

"Please say something." She pleaded.

"What do you want me to say? I'm thrilled at the fact that I might have a son, that I'm only finding out about 15 months later." Jay said sarcastically.

"I just want to know who Daniel's father is." She explained. "I haven't been able to track down Brian, to get him tested, but oh well. At least when the results come back I will now for sure." She said with a small smiled.

"Yeah we will know in a couple weeks." He said getting up to go get his blood drawn."

Ten minutes later Jay comes out.

"The results will be mailed to me in about 10 days." He said.

"Okay, thanks for doing this. Do you want to meet him?" Andrea asked.

He thought about her question for a minute, and shook his head.  
"I don't want to until we know for sure." Jay said picking up his bags.

"It was nice to see you, but I think that it's only fair just to stay friends." He said giving her a hug.

"Okay, I will talk to you soon." She said.

Later that evening Jay finally headed back to his apartment only to find his brother Chase waiting for him.


	24. Here we go again

CHAPTER 24

Later that evening Jay finally headed back to his apartment only to find his brother Chase waiting for him.

"Hey mate." Chase said as his brother walked through the door."

"Oh hey what are you doing here?" he asked putting his bags down and taking a seat next to him.

"What, I cant come visit my own brother." He joked.

"I know why you're here." Jay looked at him seriously.

"Yeah, I know, so what's the deal?" Chase asked.

"Andrea came to ask me if I would take a paternity test." He said abruptly.

Chase's eyes widened. "You're not serious, mate?"

Jay hung his head, "Yeah I am, that's what scares me." He replied softly.

"Well do you think the kid is yours?"

"Well the timing fits, but she also had sex with her ex Brian around the same time- we'll just have to wait and see." Jay said taking a sip of water.

There was a pause in their conversation.

"So how are things with you?" Jay asked Chase.

"Oh um they're fine, feeling pretty much back to normal." He replied.

"Good." Jay smiled.

Chase hesitated.

"Jay I know things have been crazy around here with your friend, Andrea and me, but I want you to know that I'm here to support you no matter what you decide." Chase said with a small smile.

Jay was a little confused at first and then realized what his brother was telling him.

"Really? Are you sure this time?" Jay asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, I've been giving it a lot of thought, and Cuddy deserves this, after everything she's been through." Chase commented.

Jay smiled. "I'm in." He said thoughtfully.

Chase took a deep breath. "Alright."

Jay looked over at his brother and also took a deep breath. "When are we doing this?" he asked.

"Whenever, but sooner is better than later at this point." Chase replied.

Jay shook his head in agreement. "Are you going to tell Lisa?"

"Well, yeah, when the time is right, after you clear 3 months to make sure nothing wacky is going to happen." He smirked.

"Probably a good idea." Jay replied. "What about Cameron?"

"Oh she already knows." Chase said smiling.

"Come on, lets get this over with." Chase joked.

Are we doing this here, or at the hospital?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I mean at the hospital." Chase said with a laugh. "Cameron has everything there.

"Okay, Jay said grabbing his coat." Chase followed suite.

They arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro where Allison was waiting for them in a private exam room upstairs in the maternity ward.

"Oh good you're finally here." She said eagerly. "You ready James?" Cam asks.

"Yea, I guess so." He said with a smile. He takes his shirt off and lays down on the exam table. Cameron prepares the needle and Chase sits next to him on the stool. Jay breathes deeply, and Cam puts jelly on his lower abdomen, and Jay braces himself. She inserts the needle and Jay winces in pain, a minute later and it was over. He sits up on the side of the bed, and wipes the gel off and puts his shirt back on.

"How many did you put in?" Jay asked.

"Well Cuddy's eggs are on the non-reliable side, so three were implanted." Cam replied.

A slightly shocked look came across his face.

"Don't worry, the chances of all three taking is like zero." Chase replied.

"Now what?" James asked.

"You and I are going back to your place and doing absolutely nothing. Chase joked.

James laughed, "Okay sounds good.

James and Chase ride back to his place and hang out for the rest of the afternoon playing video games and rocking out on the acustic.

Jay's watch goes off around 6pm and reminds him to take the Diatane. He downs the vile as Chase watches.

"Hows it taste, mate?"

"Uhm better actually kind of like a sweeter taste." He said.

"yeah I added a sugar compound, which won't interact with the active ingredients." Chase said with a smile.

"Its about time." Jay said with a smile.

Chase smirked.

A few hours later both Rob and Jay were fast asleep on the couch.

1 Week Later

A week had passed and James was doing all he could to keep himself from throwing up. It was way worse than he remembered. What was even worse was the fact that he still had to finish off the semester, and clinical was taking its toll on him. Chase was also hard at work, but took time to visit his brother in the café.

"Hey James, what's up? How yah feeling? Rob asked.

James shook his head. "Awful, I cant keep anything down-it sucks. He said taking a bit of his graham crackers.

"I know its rough, but getting through the first couple months and then it gets better." He replies.

"Easy for you to say." Jay shot back. "Sorry. He apologized. I just don't remember it being this bad last time."

"No worries, but remember every time is going to be different." He said patting his brother on the back."

"So did you run the blood test?" Jay asked quietly.

"Chase nodded, and smiled. "I did, and thunderbirds are go."

"Haha." Jay said sarcastically.

"On a more serious note- did the results come in the mail yet?" Chase asked.

"Not yet, should be soon, if not today or tomorrow." Jay replied.

"You scared??" his brother asked him.

He shrugged, " it is what it is mate." James replied.

Chase nodded. "Well I gotta head back to work, I will catch you later."

The day seemed to drag on and on, but finally three o clock came, and Jay headed home. He unfortunately couldn't take anything for the nausea, so he attempted to eat a sandwich, to no avail and got sick. Jay gave up and fell asleep in his room, too tired to even take off his shoes, or clothes. A couple hours later a knock came at the door-No answer. Chase took out his spare key and let Cameron and himself in. They wondered to the bedroom and laughed to see James asleep with the clothes he left work in still on.

Chase walked over to the bed and gently shook him. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"How long have I been out?" Jay asked.

"Probably a couple hours." Cameron smiled.

Jay got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Rob and Cameron waited for him in the kitchen. It was atleast 25 minutes-Jay took a shower and changed out of his work clothes. He came out hair still wet, a white t-shirt and his Abercrombie sweat pants.

"Hey I feel better now, a shower is exactly what I needed." He smiled flashing his white smile. "Soo what brings you guys around?"

"Oh yah know-just checking up on my baby bro." Chase said.

"Thanks." Jay replied.

"Oh and you got mail." Chase said as he waved the envelope in his face.

Jay gulped. He took the envelope from his brother's hand, and opened his slowly. He read the paper, and just sat there, motionless. The silence was deadly, Chase then spoke.

"And?" He asked curiously.

Jay let out a sigh of relief. "The baby isn't mine."

Both Cameron and Chase smiled.

"Good, because you have all you can handle on your plate right now." Chase said.

"Come on lets eat." Cameron suggested.

Jay shot Cameron a semi evil look.

"Come on you got to try and eat something." She said taking a salad out of the brown paper bag.

"Yeah mate, and you have to push fluids, cause the last thing I want to do is hook you up to an IV." Chase said.

Jay laughed. "Alright, alright, I get it-no more junk food." He said with a laugh.

Cam set up the table for dinner and they all sat down and ate. And to Jay's surprise he managed to keep everything down.

"Thanks for dinner Allison, it was really nice, but I'm beat." He said hugging her.

"No problem, just get some sleep." She said with a smile.

Jay headed to his room and sat on the edge oh his bed and took out his cell phone.

"Hey Andrea. Its Jay- I know your not there, I'm just calling to let you know I got the results, and I am not Daniel's father. At least now you know, and good luck, and I will se you guys around."

Jay felt bad leaving a message but he felt that he had to cut his ties once and for all. He knew that Andrea wasn't the girl for him-however he knew his soul mate was out there somewhere, and that they would find each other soon. His alarm went off-he took the diatane, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He fell right asleep.

6 weeks later

It had been six long weeks for Cam, Chase and James. Chase decided to treat Cameron to a romantic dinner with candles and everything.

"What's the occasion?" Cam asked.

"What I can't dote upon my wife." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Of course you can." She kissed him back.

They ate dinner peacefully, as Johanna was in bed upstairs.

"What's for dessert?" She asked.

Chase got up and went to the fridge and opened a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh wow, yummy." Cam said with delight.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." She said smiling.

Chase looked at her sideways and smirked. "The night isn't over yet."

Allison smiled. Chase cleaned up the kitchen and headed to the bedroom-where Cameron was waiting for him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled taking off his shirt and climbed into bed.

They kissed passionately and one thing led to another (hot steamy sex). Before they both knew the sun was shining through the curtains in the window and Johanna was crying in her room. Chase went to her room while Cameron got ready for work.

"I will see you at work Rob." She yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, have a good day. He hollered back.

At the hospital Jay was still feeling crappy, but not nearly as bad. He was at the nurse's station when Cameron came to work.

"Morning sunshine." Cam smiled at Jay.

He rolled his eyes and smiled back. He put down his paperwork and followed her to the locker room.

"How are yah?" He asked.

"I'm great." She smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better, just tired and really thirsty, like more than normal." He explained. "I think I've had like 4 water bottles already this morning-and that doesn't help me having to pee constantly." He joked.

Cam looked slightly concerned but didn't let it show.

"Okay, well I'm glad you're feeling better." She said putting on her lab coat. "Chase will be here in an hour or so, after he drops Johanna off at hospital daycare.

Chase showed up to work and went straight to Pedi where he knew Jay would be.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" He asked putting on his lab coat and fixing his tie.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked.

"The pedi ICU is short staffed, and obviously me being the intensivist got floated up here." He flashed a quick smile at his brother.

"Oh great, so I guess where working together today." He half joked.

Chase smirked. "Get used to it."

"Oh I already am." He said with sarcasm and walked away.

The day went on rather smoothly, and Jay felt pretty good, except for all the trips to the bathroom-even Chase took notice.

Chase pulled Jay over to the med room. "What's up are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, just been really thirsty lately, and been going to the bathroom like a friggen racehorse." He said in an annoyed tone.

Chase brushed it off. "Okay, as long as you say so." He said patting him on the back.

Jay was starting to worry, but tried to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and focus on his work. He finished his paperwork early and handed it into Dr. Cuddy.

"Thank you James." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said and headed for the door.

"James?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Is everything okay-you've been acting very off lately." She explained.

Jay just couldn't take it anymore, his hormones have been killing him lately, and he snapped.

"Look, I'm fine, I really wish people would stop asking me." He said in a pissed off tone.

Cuddy was quite taken aback and got upset.

"James, calm down all I did was ask a question. I don't appreciate being spoken to in that tone." She reprimanded.

Jay rolled his eyes and was about to say something before he hit the floor.


	25. Potential Complications

Lisa immediately ran to him.

"James? James?" She tried to arouse him.

She ran to the hallway and called for assistance. The nurses got him on a gourney and rolled him to the ER-where Cam was shocked to see Jay.

"Cuddy, what happened." Cam asked.

"We were in my office and he was giving me a tone, and I yelled at him, and then he hit the floor." She explained.

"Yeah, he's been acting off lately." Cam said. "I got it from here Lisa, thanks."

Cameron paged Chase to the ER. He received the page and rushed to the ER.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He was in Cuddy's office and fainted." Cam said quickly.

Chase ran his vitals.

"What is it? Chase?" Cam yelled.

" "Chase?!" Cam yelled again.

"His blood pressure is 88/60." He yelled at her.

No wonder he passed out Chase thought.

A few hours passed and his blood pressure stabilized but he had not waken up yet. Cam and Chase brought the sonogram machine into his room and locked the door. Chase turned on the machine and quickly put gel on his abdomen, the coolness started to wake James up. He opened his eyes and saw Cam and James standing over him.

"oh my god James. How are you?" Cameron asked.

"I've been better." He smiled.

Chase smiled and was gad to see his brother finally awake. He continued with the ultrasound.

"You gave us quite a scare-as usual." Chase said.

"Sorry." Jay apologized.

Chase looked over at the screen so did Allison and James.

"Everything seems normal, heartbeat is strong." He said.

Chase then looked at the screen again and nearly dropped the wand.

"Are you okay, mate?" Jay asked curiously.

"Uhm yeah, but there are two embryos." He said softly.

Cam smiled and Jay just laughed.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't lie about that." Chase smiled back.

Jay lay his head back on the pillow and shook his head with a smile.

"Oh god, Cuddy is going to be really surprised." Cameron said.

"For sure." Chase said wiping the gel of Jay's abdomen.

"Now we need to discuss what happened earlier today." Chase said sitting next to him. "Your blood pressure dropped significantly today, and we need to monitor you closely for the next day, you can probably go home tomorrow.

Jay sat up more in bed and didn't say anything. He was scared.

"We're going to run a few more simple tests." Chase instructed. "But you can go home tomorrow." He continued.

The next day Cameron ran a few simple tests on Jay to help confirm a diagnosis.

"How do they look Allison?" Chase asked in the hallway outside his room.

"Robert, everything checks out fine, is he having any pain associated with his low Bp?" She asked.

"None that he's complained of, or would tell me at least." Rob replied.

"Jay was awake watching tv when Chase came into the room.

"Hey, how are yah feeling? He asked his brother.

Jay half-smiled. "Not bad, a little tired."

"Jay, all your labs check out, one thing and be honest, any pain anywhere?"

"No not really, a little in my upper abdomen and my back, but that's it."

"Alright, just let me know if it gets worse."

Jay smiled.

Chase hugged his brother. There was a knock at the door.

Chase opened it-it was Dr. Cuddy.

"Hey Robert, how is he?" She asked.

Jay looked at Cuddy apologetically. "Dr. Cuddy, I'm really sorry about freaking out on you the other day."

"I forgive you." She smiled. "You're a good kid, you're allowed to freak out once in a while."

"Can I tell you something, Dr. Cuddy?" James asked with a smile.

"Sure." She looked a little confused but sat down next to him.

"I know you've been trying to have a baby for a long time…" She cut him off.

"James, I will not allow you to put yourself through that again. It worked once, but there's no saying what kind of consequences that can come down the road." She pleaded.

James and Chase both had guilty looks on their faces. She looked at James then at Chase and back at James.

"Oh God, you guy's didn't???" She asked cautiously.

Jay half-smiled. "Yeah we kind of did."

Cuddy tried hard not to be half happy when she was angry at the same time. "Are you guys crazy!?" She yelled.

"Certifiably crazy." Chase admitted with a huge sarcastic smile.

She shook I her head. There was a pause as Cuddy took the moment in.

Jay lay rested his palms across his abdomen as Cuddy watched out of the corner of her eye.

"Did it work?" She asked in a soft voice.

Jay smiled, and flashed his baby blues at Cuddy. She then started to tear and was so overwhelmed that she had to leave the room.

Chase and Jay smirked at each other. "And I thought my hormones where out of wack." James joked.

"Here take off your shirt, we'll take a picture for Cuddy." He said.

James whipped off his shirt and lay back. He noticed his sculpted physique melting away on his lower half already. He placed his warm hand on his belly button waiting for Chase to turn on the machine. He sighed.

"Tired mate?" Chase asked placing the wand on his abdomen.

"Very." He replied.

"We'll just do this, check your sugar and you can go to sleep." He answered.

Chase took the ultrasound picture and printed it out and sealed it in an envelope and put it under Cuddy's office door.

The next morning in Cuddy's office Dr. House was back from his winter cruise, and who should find the manila envelope snuck underneath her door, but Dr. Gregory House.

4 weeks later.

Four quick weeks pass, and things have been difficult for his adjustment, and for everyone around him. Chase took it the hardest, but knew that there was nothing he could do except be a support system. He had to remember that he was Jay's brother first and then a doctor-sometimes those lines were blurred and hard to keep track of. Meanwhile Cameron was kind of put on the back burner, but not for long, when something catches them both by surprise.

Chase came home from work early, and Cameron was no where in sight. He knew Jay was watching Johanna after class. He ventured upstairs where his wife lying in bed with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Allison?" He hugged her. "What's wrong, is everything okay?" He asked with fear in his eyes.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm pregnant." She said in a weak voice and started to cry again.

Chase's eyes widened with a look of absolute shock across his face. he was speechless, and scared at the same time. He couldn't handle everything that was just thrown at him. His brother, and now his wife-both at the same time.

"Robert, please say something." She weeped.

All he could do wad hug her and kiss her on the cheek, everything will be okay." He reassured her.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

The truth was he was scared out of his mind, and not too sure if bringing another baby into the world was the greatest idea, but dare not tell Allison.

He smiled. "I'm happy.' He kissed her.

She dried her tears. "How are we going to tell James?" She asked.

"Were not-he has too much to handle now, it will put stress on him, and that's something he cannot afford right now.

She nodded, but wanted to tell him so badly, but knew she absolutely could not.

Later that evening James was at home studying for his clinical exam, when a knock came at the door. Curiously he walked to the door. He was dressed in scrub pants and a white v-neck t-shirt, the scrub pants were the only thing that fit him now. He looked through the peep hole and noticed it was Dr. House. He reluctantly opened the door. He knew he was in for it.

"Evening James." Dr. House greeted him.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jay asked.

"How are you feeling?" Greg asked.

"So I take it you found out?" Jay asked back.

"Your brother hid the ultrasound pics in Cuddy's office, don't worry I left them where she'll find them." He said.

He sat on the couch. "Are you absolutely nuts, I mean I thought once was enough, but you just don't know when to quit." He said smugly.

James sat down next to him. House looked at his midsection, which was protruding slightly. Jay looked at him, and just kinda shook his head.

"I know this is dangerous, but I'm doing it for Cuddy-and trust me after this is over I will never utter the words pregnancy again-ever." He smirked.

"I believe you-soo when are the babies due?" he asked acting somewhat normal.

"Uhm I think mid august." Jay replied with a smile.

"I'm upping the stakes, 100 bucks you have identical twin boys." House joked.

"Alright, well I say identical twins, a boy and a girl." James replied shaking House's hand firmly. He got up quickly.

"Well have a good night, see yah tomorrow." House said walking out the door.

Jay closed the door, and went back to his studying, and eventually fell asleep on the couch.

The next day at clinical Cuddy approached James in the hall of the Pedi unit. She looked at him and smiled, he walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" She asked. He followed her to an exam room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked taking a set of vitals on him.

"Better, thanks. I know Chase will be monitoring you, but I would like to as well, if that okay?" She said.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said relaxing on the table.

"Did you find the pictures?" Jay asked.

"I did, and they are hanging up on my fridge at home." She smiled.

James smiled. "You have a lot to look forward to."

"Trust me, I have been preparing fro this for a long time, and in few months my dream will come true-and I couldn't thank you enough."

"Your welcome." He replied.

"What about you?" Cuddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay replied.

"Do you have anyone special in your life." She said with a smile.

"I did, but not at the moment." He replied.

"I have plenty of time for my future, right now I want to give you one." He said with a wide smile.

She smiled back. "And I am eternally greatful. But now get back to clinical, you have an exam later." She said pointing to the door.

"Alright, mom." He joked. "See yah later."

The afternoon flew by and Jay's test was a breeze. He decided to walk home, figured the walk home would be good for him. He stopped by Starbucks on his way and leaving the coffee shop he walked straight into a young woman almost spilling her drink.

"Oh miss, I'm so sorry, completely my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Jay said with sincerity.

She looked up a small smile.

"Its quite alright, I'm just in my own world, no worries." She said with a hint of an Aussie accent.

"Again I'm sorry, can I get you anything?" Jay asked.

"No, no thank you." The girl said again. "I have to get going, have a good afternoon." She walked away quickly.

Jay smiled as he watched the girl walk away, he thought she was quite attractive.

"Oh well." He thought. " I probably won't see her again.

He got home, only to find his apartment door broken open. He cautiously walked in, his apartment was in ruins, but nothing was taken, or so he thought. He went straight to his closet and noticed his Diatane was gone.


	26. The Encounter

He called Chase immediately.

"Chase my apartment was broken into, and the Diatane is gone." He said his voice shaking.

Immediate fear came over him.

"James go to my place, and stay there." He instructed.

James thankfully had his Diatane for the rest of the day. He went right over to Cameron's to find her playing with Johanna. He rushed in the door, and closed it quickly.

Breathing heavily he said down drenched in sweat.

"James are you okay? Chase called and told me." She said getting him some water.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip.

"Just breath." She told him as she watched him trying to catch his breath.

"Cam, the Diatane is gone." Jay said voice still shaking.

"I know. Chase has more stashed at work so that will be okay."

"But what are going to do, some one potentially knows about me." Jay said.

"We can't do anything right now, but you will stay here for the time being." Cam said picking up Johanna.

"You're right, sorry, I'm just freaking out." Jay said.

Cam suddenly gave Johanna to James, and ran to the bathroom.

"Question is-are you okay, Al?' James asked.

"oh yah I'm fine." She said. "Just the stomach flu." She replied wiping her mouth and drinking some water.

"Uh huh, okay." James said rolling a ball to Johanna who ran to him and jumped on him.

"Whoa, be careful, Johannah." He said catching her before she hit his stomach.

"I play with you." She giggled at him.

"Well okay. Lets go." She took him by the hand and they played with her dolls.

Cam smiled at them. "Get some sleep Allison, you look exhausted." He said.

"I will-do you mind putting her down later?" Cam asked.

"No problem, just get some sleep." Jay instructed.

Chase was busy at work, and couldn't get away until dinner time, he finally managed to get home, to find Johanna and Jay asleep on the couch. He smiled, and thought at least Jay has her ready for bed. He walked over and gently picked up his daughter and brought her upstairs and put her to bed. He wondered back downstairs to Jay, who had just woken up.

"Sorry, I didn't have her in bed." He said sitting up.

"Don't worry about it, how are you? You doing alright?" He asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'll be okay-I mean worse things have happened, right?" He responded.

"I guess your right." Chase said with a slight yawn.

"What's up with Allison?" She looks awful. Jay asked curiously.

"Oh she's been battling the stomach flu-it hasn't been pretty." Chase lied.

Jay nodded.

"You should get some sleep." Chase suggested. "You can have the spare, or sleep in Johanna's room." He smirked.

"I think I will take the spare, thanks, at least for tonight." Jay replied.

"I thought you might say that." Chase said smirked.

Jay wasn't tired at all, and tossed and turned for an hour or so. So many thoughts running through his mind. Jay rested his hands on his abdomen and soon fell asleep. He was waken up a couple hours later to the sound of Johanna crying. Both Cameron and Chase got up and tended to her. He could over hear their conversation.

"Allison, go back to sleep-I got this." Chase suggested.

"No I'm fine, you've had a long day, with all the craziness that's been going on. She replied.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked again.

"Yeah." She kissed him.

"How are you feeling-morning sickness in check?" He asked pulling away from her second kiss.

"I am dealing with it, just like last time." She said rocking Johanna in the chair.

Chase nodded.

"I have an ultrasound in a couple weeks, so we'll know more about the due date and stuff then." She continued. "But Robert please get to bed, I will be there soon." She instructed.

Chase obeyed like a puppy, kissed his wife and daughter and headed back to bed.

James was overwhelmed with happiness for Cameron but was upset that they didn't tell him when they found out. He tried not to let it bother him too much. Stress on him is stress on the babies and he knew that wasn't an option. He gulped some water, and tried to push the night to the back of his mind and fall asleep.

The next morning James woke up with the worst headache, and a feeling that he never experienced before, but he knew that if he didn't get some food into him soon he was going to pass out. He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs where Rob was eating with Johanna.

"You alright, mate-you look a bit peaky." He said.

"Eh, bad headache, really tired-I need something in my system

Jay sat at the table with his brother and niece.

"So when is Cameron due?" He asked casually.

Chase nearly dropped his fork.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked dumbly.

"Come on, don't play dumb with me- I know Allison's pregnant." Jay responded.

Chase gave in with a smile. "My guess would be the end of October."

"Congrats mate." Jay smiled. "I just wished you'd told me sooner."

"We wanted to, I just didn't want to worry you, and it really caught us both by surprise- I mean we weren't even trying, it just happened." Chase explained.

"I know these things just happen." Jay smirked.

Jay was know three months along and feeling pretty good, granted his pants didn't fit anymore, but that didn't really seem to bother him that much. He preferred wearing his sweats and scrubs to work and school.

He walked into work and saw someone he never thought he would see again. A haunting ghost from his past-Detective Tritter. He immediately walked into the elevator, only to find Tritter right behind him. There's was nothing he could do, but let come what may. They stood side by side, there was an awkward silence, that killed James inside.

"Morning Mr. Chase." Tritter said with a confident smile.

Jay wasn't used to people calling him .

"Morning Detective." James forced a smile.

Tritter then hit the emergency stop button the elevator and turned to James. Fear wracked his entire body.

"Is there something wrong Detective?" Jay asked quickly trying to play it cool.

"Look, I figured this is the only way I am going to get you alone, and I promise this wont take long." He started. "About a year ago I did something I regret, and I am sorry. I blamed you for something that you never did. Andrea told me what happened-and that you're not the father of my grandson. I hope you can forgive me." He finished.

Jay was speechless and shocked. He wasn't even sure if he should forgive him.

"I accept your apology, Detective." James replied.

Tritter released the emergency stop button. The elevator started and James quickly got off at the next floor.

Chase was there already hard at work.

James went straight to Cuddy's office and avoided his brother for the time being. When he arrived he saw her holding an interview with a young girl he recognized. Cuddy looked up and nodded for him to enter. The young girl walked past James and smiled-as did he. He looked up at Cuddy.

"James, you're a bit early-good, cause I have a lot to do, which I'm going to be assisting you for a while until clinic hours start." She said pointing to a chair next to her. He sat down.

"Okie dokie." He said in his cute Aussie accent.

"So whose the new girl?" He asked.

"Oh her name is Grace, and she is a new grad from Boston, and I am hiring her as a nurse on Pediatrics and down in the clinic." Cuddy explained.

"Oh cool, so I will see her around then." He smiled.

"Yea, she's a sweet girl." Cuddy replied.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked looking over at him waiting for an answer.

"Really good, glad the first trimester is over, one down 2 to go." He said sarcastically.

"Yea you and me both." She replied sifting through her papers.

A couple hours later they finished all the paperwork and headed to the café. He had never spent so much time with Cuddy, but I guess it was appropriate cause he was carrying her babies. They ordered and sat down.

She had a salad and some soup. James had a chicken wrap, some chips and a fat-free, sugar-free smoothie.

"How are you handling your blood pressure?" She asked.

"Not too bad, having Robert helps a lot." He smiled.

"Yeah, he's a great doctor-really knows his stuff." She replied.

Jay was starting to get heartburn. "Do you have any Rolaids on you?" He asked.

Cuddy reached into her bag, and handed him some.

"Thanks." He said taking them.

"I thought you might need them," She joked.

Jay never realized how pretty Cuddy was, but tried not to think about it-I mean she was his boss, and it would be career suicide to even think of her in that way.

"Thanks for lunch Dr. Cuddy." He said picking up his tray.

"Your welcome." She smiled.

The next week flew by, and by Friday James was exhausted, but had one last thing he wanted to do, but was to be done is secret away from Robert and Cameron. He arrived at his destination, did was he was scheduled to do and left after an hour or so. A week or so later the results would be available, and no one was more shocked than his brother.

He was over visiting his brother while Cameron was still at work. Johanna was playing with them in the living room. Jay went to the bathroom and Rob noticed the mail on the coffee table already opened. He was curious and picked up the letter.

Jay came out, and Chase looked pissed. "What's this?" He said handing him the piece of paper.

"Look I know what you're thinking, and it's not like that at all." He explained.

The piece of paper James was now holding revealed the results of the Nursing NCLEX licensure exam-which he passed with a perfect score.

"So you don't want to be a doctor anymore?" Chase spat.

"No, I do, I'm just exploring all my options." He replied.  
"I got a perfect score, aren't you proud of me."

"I'm very proud of you, I just thought that you would follow in my footsteps and our father's." He said looking into his brother's eyes.

"I still want to be a doctor, I just thought this might help me, I mean it can't hurt. " He said wincing in pain which he tried to hide from Chase.

"You alright, bro?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He lied.

James sat down, trying to pretend he wasn't in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He apologized.

"Sorry I got upset. So are you going to apply for a nursing job at the hospital? He asked.

"Maybe-we'll see. I kind of like working with Cuddy, as crazy as that sounds." He joked.

"Nah, its not crazy, she's a good boss to have." Chase said tickling Johanna as she giggled.


	27. Grace

CHAPTER 27

A couple weeks go by and Jay has been living with Cuddy again fro safety precautions. She has been spoiling Jay rotten, cooking and cleaning for him.

"Lisa, you know if you keep this up I'm going to not be able to do anything for myself" Jay joked.

"Well I want to, and you shouldn't have to, your doing something amazing for me, its not going to kill you for me wait on you hand and foot." She replied with a smile.

"I guess not." James surrendered.

Jay had already gained 10 lbs, and was showing but not enough to make anyone notice immediately.

'Well I have to get to class, I will be back later." James said grabbing his sack and heading out the door.

On his way from the parking lot, he notices Grace, the new nurse at the hospital. She looks his way, and walks toward him.

"Hey, aren't you the one who walked in to me a while back?" She asked.

"He smiled, and flashed his beautiful eyes at her. "Yea, that was me, again I'm sorry.

"Its okay. No worries."

Jay thought she was really attractive and wanted to ask her out, but thought his brother would have at him if he did.

He thought for a minute. Screw it he thought.

"Grace, I know I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but would you join me for dinner tonight? Jay asked with a willful smile.

She smiled. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to Delaria's. it's a great pizzaria, then maybe some gelato, and a walk.

"That sounds good.

"Awesome, so I will pick you up at 7?" He smiled.

'Perfect." She replied.

The day rolled on, and no breaks in the investigation as to who broke into James' apartment. Jay however only had one thing on his mind, his date with Grace.

Before he knew it, it was a 630, and Cuddy and Jay just got home.

"Hey Lisa, I'm going out tonight, so don't wait up for me." He said.

"And where are you going?" She asked.

"Out with some friends, just some pizza and possibly a movie, he half lied.

"Alright. Just be careful." She smiled. "Have fun." 

"I will." He said heading out the door.

James met Grace at her apartment, she looked really pretty, reddish hair and hazel eyes, slender build, and a white smile.

"You look nice." He complimented.

"Thank you, you too." She replied.

"So off to Delaria's." he said as they drove off.

At the restaurant the conversation was good, and so was the pizza.

"So why did you come to the States she asked him.

"Well, it's a long story but, my mom died when I was little, and my dad raised me until 4 years ago, when he died of lung cancer, and I came here looking for my older brother, Dr. Robert Chase." He said with a smile and taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Wow, that is quite a story. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, but happy you found your brother." She smiled.

"Thank you. So how about you?" he asked Grace.

"I'm from a small town outside of the city, and both my parents live there still and I am just off on my own, starting fresh. Nothing too interesting."

"Well, I'm happy you came to New Jersey." He blushed.

"Well, thank you, and so am I." She replied.

"I saw your niece at work the other day, Allison brought her in. She is beautiful." She said with a smile.

"Ohh thank you, she is great. Good little girl." He replied thinking if only she knew.

Jay could feel butterflies in his abdomen, and he knew it was the twins squirming around. He was only 14 weeks, but he could feel them.

"The pizza was great, thank you." She smiled.

"No problem. Ice cream?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Sure." They got up form the table, James pulling his coat over his abdomen. Trying to conceal it the best he can, not that anyone would say anything, but he was just being cautious.

The gelato shop was not far from the pizza place, but it was a Friday night, and lots of traffic. They both got into the car, and started to drive. At the intersection the light turned from red to green, and he was making a left turn.

The last thing he heard was screeching tires, and busting glass, and the sounds of Grace scream.

Darkness ensued. He was alive, but he was bleeding, and so was Grace. He couldn't move, his free arm tried to open the door, but he was stuck. He tried to talk to Grace, but she was knocked unconscious. He drifted in and out of light and dark. The last thing he remembers hearing was the sound of sirens, and Robert's voice.

He was being lifted onto a stretcher. "Hang on mate, your going to be okay. Grace is going to be okay. We love you, stay strong buddy. Thoughts were racing through his mind Grace, Allison, Robert, Johanna, Cuddy, the babies. Were they okay?

Finally at PPTH Robert and Foreman began assessing his injuries, which seemed minimal since the drunk driver hit them on the passenger side, where Grace was sitting.

James spoke, "Chase you gotta check the babies."

"Shhh, I know, I know." Robert comforted.

"Is Grace okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She is stable, we wont know more until the scans are done." He assured him.

Foreman and chase cleaned James up. He had cuts and bruies on him, but no broken bones, and no internal bleeding. He ended up with a lot of stitches, and a concussion, but it could have been a lot worse.

After making sure Jay was going to be okay, he immediately checked the twins. He listened for the heartbeats.

A sigh of relief came over him.

"Both heartbeats sound good. Now I just want a visual." He half smiled.

Cuddy came as soon as se could.

"Chase, how is he?" She asked rushing into the room.

She ran to his side. He was bruised and bandaged.

"Lisa, I'm going to alright.

Chase brought the sonogram machine, and looked at the twins.

"Everything looks good." He smiled.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Allison came in the room.

"How's Grace doing? Jay asked.

"Jay, she's in the ICU, her condition is unstable at the moment, things look grimm. Her family has been notified.

"Thank you, Allison."

A great sadness came over him, he knew it wasn't his fault, but the drunk driver who ran the light, but he still felt responsible.

Jay where going to take turns staying with you. Cuddy take the first shift, I need to go to the ICU.

"Sure." She smiled weepily.

One thing Jay knew for sure that it was going to be a long night.


	28. A Leap of Faith

A Leap of Faith

Jay drifted in and out of sleep. Cuddy was right there next to him her body leaned on the edge of the bed. James woke up.

Hey, Cuddy, you've been here all night go home and get some rest. Jay suggested.

I am not leaving you. She replied earnestly.

Very well. He agreed.

THE NEXT MORNING.

James woke up, with the memories of the night before and his mind raced. His first thought was Grace. Cuddy was still next to him. He rubbed her shoulder. She quickly woke up with a half-smile on her face.

"good morning Jay.

Morning, he replied.

How's Grace? He asked.

She mad it through the night, and things are looking better, shes been stable for a few hours. Her family is here, and so is her boyfriend. Cuddy explained.

Oh okay, well that's good to hear. He smiled.

How are you feeling? She asked him.

I am better, very sore, but better.

You are going to be discharged later today. Cuddy smiled.

Awesome. Cant wait to get back to your place. What's for dinner tonight? He joked.

I don't know, I thought we could order out. She laughed.

Sounds good to me. He agreed.

Later that day he was discharged, but made his way to the ICU to check on Grace. She looked as if she were sleeping. All the monitors and machines was enough to make your head spin.

Chase was there making his rounds.

Hey man. How are you? He asked.

I'm okay, really sore, and tired. Cuddy and I are going back to her place and we're going to order out. He replied.

Sounds good, mate.

They both left the ICU and headed to the lounge. Chase hugged his brother, and it was a long meaningful hug.

I'm so glad your okay, I was worried. He admitted.

Jay smiled and rubbed his tummy.

We're okay Chase. We will be fine, a few months and this will all be over, and I cannot wait. He chuckled.

Me too. He replied with a smile.

I will see you guys soon. Jay said as he headed to Cuddy's office.

AT CUDDY'S HOUSE

Both Cuddy and Jay were eating Chinese take out and playing scrabble, Cuddy was kicking Jay's ass.

Wow, you are way too good at this game. He said honestly.

Well practice makes perfect. She smirked.

Jay was really enjoying his time with Lisa, it felt good to be with something like her. Jay kept trying to keep things innocent, but inside him stirred a feeling that he had never had for anyone before, not ever. And this feeling scared him, as much as he enjoyed it, it was not as innocent as he liked to think.

Jay looked at the time. It was 930pm and he was getting tired.

I think I'm going to go to bed. He said with a yawn.

Okay, sounds good, me too. She replied starting to clean the scrabble board.

No leave it. Said Jay. I want to come back and finish tomorrow. He smirked and flashed his crystal eyes at Cuddy.

Okay. She agreed and they both went their separate ways to bed.

A week or so flew by and Grace was out of the ICU and getting stronger every day. Jay 's belly had really popped and concealing it was going to be impossible soon. He was trying to finish all of his clinical work early so he could get started with his online classes and resume clinical in the fall. He and Cuddy have been spending a lot of time with eachother, and even Cameron was beginning to take notice.

Hey James. How are you feeling. You look great, and huge I might add. She said softly.

I was going to say the same for you, only minus the huge part. James softly replied.

The babies are moving like little monkeys inside me.

She smiled. How are things with Dr. Cuddy? She asked

Uhm good, she is a great cook. Was all he could say and he tried not to make a big deal about it.

Uh huh, I see. Cam said slowly.

James cell phone rang,

Perfect timing, he thought. It was Lisa. He smiled. I've got to run, see you later Cam.

CUDDY'S OFFICE

You rang. Jay said as he quietly walked through the door.

I did, so what are the plans for the night? She asked

Uhm, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, but movie night? Was the first thing that popped into his head. Oh and I have been craving froyo, so I definitely need some of that. He said with a laugh.

Sounds good to me. She smiled back. I will see you at the house later.

She walked over to him and touched his belly. How they doing?

Good, driving me nuts. He replied.

Good. She joked.

Jay left her office with a warm fuzzy feeling. Maybe she feels the same way for me he thought. He thought again, and shrugged it off.

The night was here and Jay had everything ready for the time Cuddy came home. He cleaned the kitchen, picked up the froyo and had it on the coffee table ready for when she came through the door.

Hey you, she smiled. She walked into the kitchen, and was amazed.

You cleaned? She said with a wide smile.

Well you do so much for me I wanted to help. He said shyly.

Thank you, I really appreciate it, and you got me my favorite froyo, blackberry chip. Thank you. She hugged him.

The movie was long, and they both ended up dozing off half way through. The babies woke up James.

It was a hard kick in the ribs.

Oww, he said rubbing his left side. That was enough to wake Lisa up.

You okay? She said sitting up.

Yeah, fine, just a good ole kick up in the ribs. Here give me your hand.

She moved closer as he took her hand into his and put it on his belly. She felt the baby move.

Wow that is amazing. She smiled happily. Wish I knew how that really felt. She said softly.

Jay noticed the sadness in her voice. Maybe you will someday, you are still young. He urged.

I'm 34, and time is a ticking, I need to find the right person first, then perhaps pursue my biological clock. She replied.

Right, of course. I hope you find someone soon. He said while he squeezed her hand.

She looked over Jay, and a feeling for him stirred within her like nothing she had ever felt for anyone. He was a 21 boy with his whole life ahead of him, and why would he ever bother to like someone like her. If only she knew the thoughts that were running through his mind. Their eyes met, and it was mutual. Jay leaned over, she leaned into him and they embraced in a sweet good night kiss.


	29. Little Moments

From that moment, they both knew things would never be the same.

Both Cuddy and James look over at each other in a delighted surprise.

James spoke first, That was amazing. He said softly.

Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief with a smile. I think its time for bed James. She smirked.

They made their way upstairs, and Jay followed Cuddy to her room and she turned to him. I think we should take this slow. She whispered, as she pointed to Jay's room.

I think that is a good idea, he said in agreement. As he rubbed his belly.

The night ended as they both went their separate ways.

THE NEXT MORNING

Good morning sunshine. Jay smiled as Cuddy walked downstairs.

You're up early she noted.

Yeah, I couldn't really sleep, the little monkeys keep me awake at odd times. He replied rubbing his belly.

Thank you for coffee, but I've got to get ready for work. She smiled as she headed upstairs.

Yeah, me too he agreed. He went upstairs showered and changed into his navy scrubs.

They carpooled to work, and went to their prospective floors.

He ran into his brother in the ICU.

Hey James. How are you feeling as he patted his brother on the back

Pretty good, No more morning sickness, just rapid weight gain and more back pain. He joked, even though he was being truthful.

Your back hurt, mate? He asked.

Yeah, a litlle, not a pain more of a general ache. He replied.

Are we doing a sonogram today? Jay asked.

Yeah, this evening, after my shift around 7:30.

Sounds good, I will see you later I'm done at 3, then I am going to help Lisa with some hospital paperwork.

Chase was surprised. Since when are you two on a first name basis? He asked

Oh sorry, Ive just been with her so much sometimes I forget. He joked.

Right on, mate. His beeper went off. I've got a call, down in the ER. All hands on deck! Lets go. He urged.

LATER ON THAT EVENING

It was around 740 pm and Chase was a little late. Cuddy and James were waiting. He was eighteen weeks to the day, and looking fairly round.

There was a knock on the door. It was Cameron and Chase.

Hey, sorry were a little late. Lets take a look shall we. He smiled.

Jay took his shirt off, and Cuddy blushed a little.

Chase squirted the gel on his tummy, and placed the wand on his belly. An image of two babies appeared on the screen. Cuddy beamed with happiness.

A few moments pass. The babies look really good, and healthy. Do you want to know the genders. James smiled and looked over at Lisa. She nodded.

Yea, we want to know. Cameron smiled. It looks like you have a boy and a girl. She smiled widely.

Both James and Cuddy smile at each other.

I knew it! James said to Cameron.

They all laughed.

Eighteen weeks down, about eighteen left to go. Jay smiled.

The goal is to get you to at least 32 weeks. Chase said as he looked over at Cuddy.

She smiled, and grabbed James' hand without even thinking.

Chase caught the moment out of the corner of his eye, and Cuddy let go as he turned to them.

Alright James, I installed an alarm system in your apartment, so it should be safe to return sometime this week.

He smiled. Great thanks Chase. James took the towel out of Cameron's hand and wiped the gel off his belly, and put his shirt back on.

So Al when are you due? He asked trying to change the subject,

Cuddy looked over at her with a bright smile.

Cameron you didn't tell me, she went over and hugged her. Congratulations.

Thank you. Well we were waiting for the right moment. Thanks James she nodded.

We are due November 16th. Three months after you Jay. She rubbed his belly.

Jay grabbed his coat. Well Its been a long day, and I for one thing need a good night sleep.

Agreed. Chase said turning off the machine. Wilson is watching Johanna, so we really need to go rescue him. He laughed. Do you need a ride home mate?

Well some of my stuff is at Cuddy's place. He replied.

I can bring it over tomorrow. She said quickly. Alright. Cool. I'll see you tomorrow then. He hugged her and went with Cameron and Chase.

IN THE CAR

So you and Lisa have been getting close? Chase asked with curiosity.

Yeah she is a big help with everything, really supportive. Well I mean these are her children, so she has a right to be with me and to be informed of everything that is going on.

Chase nodded. They arrived at James' apartment. Chase walks him to the door, and lets him in, and shows him the new alarm system, how to arm and disarm the system.

Thanks, Chase. I couldn't have done this without you.

No problem mate. Just have a good sleep, and we'll see you tomorrow. Good night.

Later that night Jay was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Much to his surprise it was Lisa. He opened the door.

Hey, so I brought all of your things over. She said handing him a bag.

Thanks, Lisa. He said with a small smile.

There was a short pause of silence.

So do you want to come in? he asked in slight anticipation.

She smiled and nodded and she walks in kissing him on the cheek.

He smiles.

Are you hungry? He asked. No I'm all set. She replies.

Lisa, I think we should talk about the other night. He started.

I know, we should, she sat down on the couch. It was really nice, James. He at down next to her, rubbing his midsection continuously.

However, I feel that we should take this slowly, and take it one day at a time. I don't even though what this is yet. Can you forgive me, because I need time to figure this out, and to figure out what I want. She stopped.

Jay listened carefully, and nodded. I know, and you're right we both need time. But I am not going to lie, I really enjoyed it, and I feel so good around you. I can't explain it. He blushed ignoring the pain across his abdomen and lower back.

She smiled back, and took his hand into hers. For know, can we keep this, whatever this is, between us? She asked quietly.

Sure. I can do that. He smiled back still ignoring the pangs in his lower back, they were more annoying than anything. James yawned.

Alright, Jay time for bed. She said.

Are you joining me? He asked with a small laugh.

She gave him a look. I thought we were taking things slow? She replied quickly.

Just sleep, I am the last person you want to have sex with. Well for now, he added. He glanced over in her general direction.

Alright, just for sleep. Lets go, she said pointing to the bed. They both laid down next to each other. James turned on his side facing Lisa, who was watching him attempt to sleep.

Sleeping sucks, he stated. I am never comfortable. He stayed turned on his side and closed his eyes. She did the same.

A few hours pass, and James is woken up with annoying pains in his back. He gets up and sits on the edge of the bed trying not to make any noise to wake up Cuddy. He gets up slowly and walks to the door. He leans against the door, in obvious pain.

Cuddy looks up and goes over to James.

Hey Jay, what's wrong? She asked in a worried tone.

She looks up at him, sweat started to form on his forehead. He took a deep breath.

Call my brother, was all he could say.

Cuddy helps him to the couch. She picks up the phone and calls Chase.

James, what is it? Chase asks on the other line.

Chase, its Lisa, something is wrong with James, I think he is having pre term contractions.

What!? Alright. Can you get him to Princeton-plainsboro as soon as you can.

James, sweetheart lets go, she says helping him to his feet.

Lisa, thanks. James replied. He breathes heavily and gasps in pain, and falls to his knees.


End file.
